I Want You
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: Finally life is fine, but Himeno suffers from her feelings, and new evil strikes. What is planning for her to die and Hayate to suffer? Well Fenrir said in the past, she wanted Hayate to suffer great. I guess she was planning to kill his love to cause it.
1. Chapter 1: One Night To Remember

**Hey everyone! This is my first Pretear fanfic; I haven't seen the anime but when I read some other fanfics I thought of making up my own of Pretear fanfic since I'm so interested into it. Even though I never have seen the anime; I have three of the discs out of four of Pretear. I'm not going to watch them just yet, it's a promise to my friend so we can watch it together. But anyways I hope that's enough explanatory for you. I might mess up a little since I never have watched the anime... but I hope to catch on....Thanks :) .**

**CherryBlossom210

* * *

**Chapter One: One Night to Remember.

Everything was back to normal.

The battle was finally over. Everyone's happiness grew after the snowfall, and things went to their selves as if there was no Princess of Disaster at all.

Sasame and Takako marry, Mayune went back on pulling pranks (even though I'm quiet use to them), Goh continues to work at his restaurant, and the others...well like I said everything went back to normal.

Everyone was happy; I'm glad everyone was happy, but they don't know how I feel right now.

That's because I never tell them, I don't want to see their happiness taken away by my sorrow. I always love to see them smile, so I act as if I weren't hurting at all.

I let the pain seep into my heart, and I'll continue to do that for the sake of every one of my friends' smiles that I love to see so much. Especially Hayate's smile. He doesn't know how I feel, I wish he did or I wouldn't be going through this kind of pain, that is slowly tearing through my heart like a knife...... I'm scared to what he thinks of me, that's why I keep my feelings hidden so I won't go through what Takako went through in the past. I don't want to be the next Princess of Darkness.

* * *

Himeno lays on her bed staring at the ceiling. It's in the mid of night, around 3:25 a.m. This was her third night of being sleep deprived by her own feelings. She just lays there, not taking her eyes off the ceiling, waiting for time to tick by so the clock could hit the morning where the sun swims above the horizon like a fish.

She hadn't ate for two days, she was hungry but she felt to weak to eat. She wanted all these emotions to go away, but every time she would try to think of something else; Hayate's face pops up out of no where. She felt so alone, so left out, while everyone was happy of the way their life was now.

She closes her eyes for a minute do she could get some sleep. But her pain won't let her so she gets out of bed and walks to the window watching it rain.

"Somehow, every time I try... I can't get you off my mind." She says to herself.

"Can't get who off your mind?", some familiar voice said behind her.

She jumps from unexpecting someone to be in her room.

She turns to see Hayate sitting on her bed. Her face begins to flush up from embarrassment. "Wwwwhat are you doing here Hayate! Ssshouldn't you be sleeping by now?", she yells.

"Shut up Tulip-head or you're going to wake up everyone in the house." , he says as he throws one of her pillows at her, smacking her in the face.

"Fine. But why are you in my room?", she says with a calmer voice.

She felt a little better, since he was here.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Just to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

This was the first time he acted so calmly to her. No yelling or punching, just calm.

"Thanks...", she says breaking the silence with a smile.

She picks up the pillow and walks over and sits on the bed next to Hayate.

"So tell me why you are not asleep.", Hayate says.

'Oh, I've been thinking about how to conceal my feelings from you.' She says in her head. She couldn't say that. "Oh it's nothing really." She says with a cheep smile and turns her face the other way with a slight blush. "Lier....I know there is something bothering you."

Himeno looks down at the floor. She didn't want to tell him the truth, all she knew was that he didn't love her back.

Hayate turns Himeno's head with his hand, forcing her to look at him. His face was full of concern, he wanted to know what was wrong.

"I....I just can't tell you." ,she says. ' I don't want to be like what happened to Takako.'

He pulls his hand away. He knew if he kept this up he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"You know you can trust me."

'I can trust you to protect me but, I don't know how to trust you to know how I feel about you.'

She shook her head no. Her pain was growing back in her heart, she wants be close to him but, and so much for wanting to be with him. She could not take the pain she was suffering now. She wanted to cry but she can't.

'The longer she stays awake, the longer it is for her to go to sleep.', Hayate thought.' I hate seeing her being worried, only if there is one way to ease her pain.'

"Hayate?"

He looks over at her and says,"Yes?"

"How come you've become a lot nicer since the end of the battle?"

Hayate blushes, he rememebers kissing Himeno when she looked as if she lost her life after defeating the tree of Fenril (sorry if I got the name wrong). Silence stood upon them for a few minutes; Hayate still didn't answer her question. It stirred in his head, he couldn't get the scene out of his mind and her question that was left out there in the open.

"Hayate."

He snaps back into reality, realizing that he still left the question unanswered.

"Oh, sorry. About that question...I...I really don't know why I became a little nicer."

Even though he was a "little" nicer, he's still violent as ever, but not as argumentative as he use to be in the past. He only changed a "little" for Himeno.

"Hayate, your face is red." She perks up a random subject.

He turns to look at her again.

"Uh...."

His face gets even redder by the moment. 'What come over me? It's like she's using magic on me.' He looks away in the other direction again trying to get his face back to it's usual color.

Himeno smiles a little bit with a giggle. 'Hayate, you look cute when you blush. But what are you blushing for?'She wanted to say it out loud but she knew that it would be embarrassing to say it, or he could look right through her and reject her on the spot. Himeno didn't want that.

"Your laughing at me tulip-head?," Hayate says.

"Oh no no. I was....just uh...thinking of something funny. Yeah....and....why are you calling me tulip-head?"

She stood up pointing at him strictly.

"Calm down tulip-head," Hayate says.

"No I won't calm down till you stop calling me tulip-head!"

"I said hush!," he says with a whisper voice. He grabbs her and puts one of his hands over her mouth.

She jumps a little for when he embraced her to calm down.'Why does he call me tulip-head so much, does he not like me?...Wait what am I thinking? Of course he won't like me....all he see's me as is a bratty Pretear.' She slumps down not saying another word for a few seconds.

"Hayate....why do you always call me tulip-head?," she says as Hayate removes his hand from her mouth.

He blushes a little. The real truth, behind the reason why he calls her tulip-head is from hiding his feelings from her. He's afraid if he calls her anything but tulip-head, he might confess his feelings on accident and getting dumped at the same time.

"I...I."

Himeno looks up to his dark blue eyes as she feels his arms loosening his grip around her body.

"Sorry....you don't have to tell me if you want to,"Himeno says as she leans on him with her eyes closed.

"H..H..Himeno?," Hayate starts to turn red.

"Hmm?"

She didn't care that she was making a scene, she wanted to feel better from all those restless nights. She still couldn't fall asleep, but she did feel better somehow just by knowing that he was beside her.

Hayate's Prov------

She leans up against me after I covered her mouth to shut-up. I don't really understand whats going were just fighting one moment, then a different scene comes on. Am I in a dream? No it can't be a dream..... if it was a dream, I wouldn't be feeling my heart beating so fast right now. I feel so guilty for not telling her how I feel about her, to when she first opened her eyes..... from what seemed to be my nightmare coming true, but I'm very glad she isn't dead.

I really want to kiss her right now; just as passionate from when I kissed her then. But I can't; I can't take the risk of getting my heart broken, being pushed away, because I know she'll never have the feelings of love for me....like I do for her.

Please....I wish that she would, but there's a high chance she won't.

I can't give in.....I can't kiss her...but it's so hard not to. I just love her so much.

End of Hayate's Prov-------

He reaches over her shoulder and pulls her to an embrace. He wanted to be so much more to her than just a friend or as her Leafe knight. He didn't want to take any bad risks but it's like his heart was using his feeling to control his body.

Himeno's eyes widen in shock, the color of red then starts pouring all over her face. She wasn't scared, because this wasn't the first time this happened to her between the same person.

Himeno tries to loosen Hayate's grip, but it was no use. His embrace still latches on to her tightly. Then she tries again, no luck, but that second time she did that it brought his face to hers. Their lips only millimeters away from each other; Himeno looks into Hayate's eyes hoping it was a joke, but she can see it was not. His eyes are softer than the last time she looked into them. He heart starts racing like a car engine, it was going so fast, it was a little hard for her to keep up every breath with it.

Hayate starts to lean in for his lips to touch hers, but she started squirming which only it made a kiss on the cheek.

Himeno's whole body stiffens after she feels Hayate's lips against her face.

Hayate had his eyes closed the whole time of the kiss. As soon as they opened he snaps back into reality.

'Oh...crap what have I done this time?'

He loosens his embrace around her. "H..Himeno, I..I..I'm sorry. I don't know what c..came over me."

Silence.

"Himeno?"

He looks at her with a scared look as if he was getting ready to be punched.

Himeno lifts her hand to her cheek where the kiss was laid. She smiles a little bit,"It's okay. I'm not mad."

Hayate's face turns bright red,'Is it just me, or has she just accepted the kiss?'

"Well, since you're not mad...I guess I'll be heading for bed," Hayate says as he walks over to the bedroom door.

"O..Okay, goodnight Hayate," Himeno says with a small smile.

Hayate's face turns red but even darker. "Good..d night Himeno." And he shuts the door behind him.

Himeno touches the spot again on her face. 'Wow...'

She suddenly started to feel very tired, as she looks at the clock it read 4:00.

She crawls into her bed with a smile on her face. She knew that she was getting a little better. Himeno slowly closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: I love him, I love him not

**Hi everyone hope you liked the last chapter! This is going to be fun writing this story, really! Thanks and please Read & Review!**

**Cherryblossom210

* * *

**Chapter 2: I love him. I love him not.

"Yaahhh,"Himeno yawns to the morning sun.

She jumps out of bed and stretches out her arms and legs getting ready for the rest of the day. She only got few hours of sleep but it was better than nothing at all.

She felt so cheery today, that it made her want to run to school instead of taking the car. 'Hmm... this is the first time I got up for school early.'

She changes into her uniform and skips down to the dining room for breakfast. She never felt so good in her entire life.

"Good morning Himeno!," says Kaoru, the father of Himeno, he waves very childishly.

"Good morning daddy!" She jumps and hugs her dad with a kiddish smile and a faint blush on her face. Mayune, Natsue, and Mawata gasp in Himeno actions.

They really could believe what just happened. They knew that Himeno became cheerful after the battle with the tree of Ferir, but they never knew she could be this cheerful.

"Himeno, what is wrong with you? Do you have a fever?," Natsue asks.

"Uh-uh, I feel as happy as a hopping bunny!" Then Himeno jumps up from her fathers lap and starts dancing around the room like two year old.

Everyone's sweat drops except for Kaoru's, he enjoys seeing Himeno being so happy. "It's feels so weird having you this way....," Mayune says with her left eye twitching rapidly. 'I usually see you angry every time I pull a prank.'

"Now, now...sit down Himeno and eat your breakfast,"Natsue says calmly.

"Okie-dokie artie chokie!,"Himeno says playfully.

She skips to her seat and sits down looking at a plate of bacon and eggs with cereal.

'My Favorite!' Himeno yells in her mind.

She gobbles up her food faster than the first lightning strike.

"Uh......you are kinda creeping me out, Himeno," Mayune says with blue lines running down her face.

"Yeah?...Like how...?" She then turned from a sweet little angel to an evil looking face.

Which only made it more creepier for Mayune. Himeno was enjoying this, seeing her step-sister about to cry. "Heh...serves you right for playing jokes on me..."

"Why you little..!" Mayune jumped out of her chair and started at Himeno.

Even though Himeno is a lot faster than she looks, so it was easy for her to outrun Mayune. Himeno looked behind her with a fumed up Mayune. She started to giggle a little. "Nah nah na nah nah you can't catch me!"

Her family looks wide eyed from what was happening. It was like Himeno had too much tea-chee ice cream with chocolate chips (barf).

"YOU...YOU LITTLE!," oh now Mayune had it...so she took off her high-heels and started racing at her....to bad Himeno was still faster than her.

Himeno sticks her tough out playfully like a three year old.

"OOMF!,"Himeno runs into something, very hard. It was about a foot taller, it's human** (or so like a human)**, it has dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes (guess what "it" is..more like who).

Of course it was Hayate. "What's wrong with you Tulip-head? You are bouncing off the walls today like a monkey jacked up on Mountain Dew."

He looks at her like she went crazy (which she did).

"Exactly what I was thinking,"Mayune says as she drops to the floor on with her whole body laying on the floor, trying to catch up with her heart beat. "Thank goodness you stopped her in time. I thought I had to call back up," Natsue jokes.

Himeno stands up with her bangs covering her eyes. Turning the opposite direction from Hayate, so he won't see the blush that appeared on her face not too long after she ran into him.

Then she goes into a flash back of what happened last night; then her whole face got even deeper into the shade of red.

"Himeno?," her father asks with a concerned look on his face.

'From psycho girl to quiet bratomatic,' Mayune thinks in her mind.

"Himeno, darling, are you alright?," Natsue says.

Everyone's gaze turns to the quiet 16 year old. She was still thinking about the night before. It replayed in her mind over and over.

"Hey...," Hayate says as he puts a hand on one of her shoulders.

It didn't seem to bring any affect so he put his palm on her cheek and brought it upwards for her face to look at his.

"Himeno...what's wrong?"

Himeno's eyes grew bigger at the moment. Her heart's rate went faster than normal.

"I..It's nothing," she finally says, breaking her silence rate.

"What?"

"Uh..uh...oh look at the time....I'm going to be late for school!" Himeno run. "Wait it's only 7:20! School doesn't start till 8:00!," Hayate yells after her. But she dosen't hear because she was already out of the gate door (pretty fast if you tell me).

She keeps running on and on to where her feet can take her. She slows down and turns into an alley.

She checks her watch; it was only 7:30, she was so early.

'Why did I run out like that? What is my problem? I go from psycho to flustered all in ten minutes! But... Hayate...was he really going to kiss me last night? I'm so confused. All I can think about is that!'

"GAH!" She falls to her knees from confusion.

"What else is going to go wrong!" She yells into the alley. It wasn't dark in the alley, the sun was shining right through it. In the alley was just back porches of apartments that you can easily go down by stairs.

The sun was shining so bright that it was starting to take up Himeno's vision.

'So bright and..there are no clouds in the sky to block the sun.'

Himeno stands back up on her feet and starts to walk forwards into the sunny alley.

_**'Are you confused my dear?'**_

"Huh? What was that?" Himeno looks behind her to see if anyone was following her.

**_'It's me princess. You may not know me...just yet.'_**

'Who are you and why are you inside my head?' Himeno looks around above her to see if it was someone from above and not in her head.

_**' My name is Michiko. I'm here to help you when ever your in need. So tell me princess why so confused?'**_

'Sorry I really can't tell you. If I don't know you.'

_**'My apologies for asking.'**_

'No...no it's okay. I can tell you.' Himeno starts to walk again.

_**'I'm all ears my dear.'**_

'Well this morning I was going crazy; well I don't know why_,_ I just felt so good. It's the first that I felt good in a while, for the past seven months.'

**_'Mhmm I see. But what brought you down in the beginning?'_**

'.....' Himeno stops in her tracks.

_**'You okay my dear?'**_

'Sorry, it's just...'

_**'What is it?'**_

'It's this person that I know.'

_**'Oh and what is this person like?'**_

'Well he is a friend of mine. He's stuck up, rude...'

**_'And he's your friend?'_**

'Yeah, surprising is it? But he is also caring at times and very gloomy. He calls me "tulip-head" a lot.'

_**'Very amusing. Your head does have that tulip look,' **_Michiko giggles a little.

'Hey my hair doesn't look like that.' A vain starts to pop out of Himeno's head.

_**'My apologies, it seems he might have a good sense of humor.'  
**_

'Not really, he barely smiles.'

_**'Surprising.'**_

'Eh...I wouldn't say so. I'm kind of use to it.'

_**' long have you known him?'**_

'For about a year. At first he can be very annoying, but once you get to know him, he can be a very sweetheart.'

**_'Hmm, really?'_**

'Yeah kinda.' Himeno's face turns a little red from embarrassment. She starts to pass a couple of streets and enters into the school grounds.

**_'What does he look like?'_**

'He's about a foot taller than me. Long beautiful dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes that you can get lost i.....wait what did I say?'

_**'Tell me princess, are you in love with him?'**_

Himeno stops in front of school doors. Her face was flustering up so badly that it looks redder that a red delicious apple.

'Um...y..yes.' She knows she couldn't deny it. If she did she wouldn't have been depressed for months. She knows in her head that she does love him.


	3. Chapter 3: Filling Up

**(READ PLEASE!) Hello again, I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little boring, it was suppose to be a simple part of the story, you know? Well the best parts will come soon. I have to come up with some good ideas because I'm the type that doesn't have the story already ready to type. But the more I look around the more ideas pop into my head...so don't worry ;).**

**CherryBlossom210

* * *

**Chapter 3: Filling Up.

The school bell rings at the time of 8'oclock. The voice that Himeno had in her head was gone for a few minutes before the bell rang loudly.

Himeno walks into the school, passing through hallways and past classrooms til she got to her classroom. She stepped in and she was the only person in the room with teacher, Mrs. Fujiwara **(sorry I don't know the teacher's name or gender so I'm making it up)**.

"My, my guess who showed up early for the first time to school," She says tilting her glasses to get a better view.

"Hi Mrs. Fujiwara," Himeno says with a sweat dropping down her head.

She sits in her desk chair waiting for the other people to arrive.

She looks out the window, looking at the clouds stroll by. But one there was one thing on her mind that was eating her from the inside out.

'Whose was that Michiko person anyway, and why was she talking with me in my head? Should I trust her? Is she a good or bad person?'

These questions keep rolling in her mind over and over which ,Himeno begins to have pains in her head just thinking too much on one subject.

As she looks around, everyone got into their seat ready for the class to start. She picks out her note book out of her bag and her text book that was part of the class subject that she was in.

The tardy bell rings to begin the first session of the day. Seconds turns into minutes and those minutes turn into hours. Himeno just jots down the notes for the lesson into her note book while having an intention of boredom overwhelming her body and seeping into the pores of her skin, causing her to yawn too much. She wanted to sleep, she didn't get enough rest the night before.

Lunch finally came and she sets her lunch down in her usual seat with Yayoi.

"What's wrong Himeno? You didn't get get any sleep last night either?"

"No, no...I did get some sleep, better than the past few days," Himeno then lays her head down on the table with the support of her arms as a pillow.

"You're still probably think about Hayate and all."

Himeno brings her head up with a scared look on her face with blue lines running down from one of her eyes.

"That's creepy, can you read minds?"

"No, it's just too easy to read you Himeno."

'Great, I', like a childrens book.' Her eye then starts twitching.

"Can we talk about something that doesn't include "him"?"

Yayoi then gives her friend a small smile.

"What ever you want Himeno."

* * *

Hayate passes through the garden, watering plants as he went. He found it peaceful to be around in the garden every time he started stressing out about Himeno or just something to do with work. The water can sprinkles the clear liquid onto the daisies, forget-me-nots, the magnolias, violets, oleanders, wisterias, and tulips. He puts the water can down and kneels down to the tulips. There were so many of them, all in there own tulipish ways. He picks one of the tulips and softly smiles at it. The picture of Himeno's face appears at mind: laughing and smiling brightly.

He could resist but to keep the smile on his face.

Shaking his head vigorously, his smile fades away."What am I thinking? From the way she acts around me, she would never feel the same about me. She acts like she only considers me as a really good friend."

He stands back up on his feet, he goes to the kitchen of the mansion, takes the tulip and he puts it in a small vase filled with ice cold water.

As he turns, he jumps back from seeing Kei in front of him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Kei," Hayate shouts,"...and why are you hear?"

Kei doesn't ignores his question and walks up to the vase where Hayate had put the tulip in.

He smiles a little and turns to Hayate who still has the why-are-you-here look.

"Is this for Himeno," Kei asks him. Hayate's cheeks begin to burn the light color of red. "Uh...uh."

"Well?"

"N...no. I just got it off my own accord. I picked it from the garden while I was watering the plants."

"Mhmm... then tell me why you're blushing?"

"Well..you see...wwwait why am I telling you this? I want to know why you are here!"

Kei's thin lips straighten as he walks towards the knight of wind.

"I came here because they gave me the rest of the day off, so I decided to see what you were doing."

"Oh okay well..."

Then Kei cuts him off by a little chuckle.

"But...I overheard you whispering to yourself about your feelings Himeno. I'm not the knight of sound but I was close enough to hear you."

Hayate's face deepens into a full face blush, that it made his blue hair and eyes stand out even more.

"S..s..so," Hayate stutters while he yells. "What's it to you Kei?"

Kei let out another giggle with an even bigger smile than before.

"What's it to me? Well not just me, the rest of the team too."

Hayate's face begins to drain white, paler than pale. He couldn't believe his own two ears. His own team hid the fact that they know that he loves Himeno? Why up until now that one of them tells him? He backs out of the kitchen and back outside with Kei following out behind him. He tries to ditch him but everywhere he goes, Kei still catches up to him.

"How did you get so interested with this," Hayate asks giving up.

"It's well...kind of... fun. It's not normal to to see ol' pokerface himself fall in love with the pretear."

Hayate turns around to face the Light Knight. It wasn't his fault that he fell in love, it was the fact that she was the most annoying thing; which that made him interested in her in the first place. He couldn't help but stair at Kei with a blank face. Kei's presence didn't help the situation.

"You really love bugging me don't you?"

"No, well... kinda." Kei gives out another little chuckle. Hayate got tired of this really quickly, he didn't want Kei and the others interfering with his "love life". He shrugs it off with a groan and begins to walk away.

"Why don't you just tell her? You can't deny it Hayate, we all saw you confess and kiss her when she was died from giving out all of her leafe to save us."

The Wind Knight pauses in his steps. With the same pokerface look he says, "You know that I'm not good with things that have to do with love. So why don't you get off my back about it, will ya?"

Kei glares holes into Hayate's head after the line he just spoke. He was not going to let him get away with that.

"No I won't, I'm only helping you so that..." Kei stops for a minute before continuing, it made him mad every time Hayate was acting like this.

"...so that you won't end up hurting Himeno!"

Hayate turns so his back wasn't facing his team mate. The words kept replaying in his head, of what Kei said, but his face stood as showing no emotion.

"It's not your fault that Takako turned into the Princess of Disaster when you rejected her, she had lingering feelings for you; but it's good to be prepared for the next step, Himeno."

Hayate didn't know know what to say, from how much his heart can take, he didn't know if he should cry or blush. He wants to tell her so badly, but he's afraid of feeling the same pain Takako did when he rejected her feelings. He doesn't want to hear the words of rejection come out of Himeno's lips.

"I..I just can't tell her," he finally breaks the silence.

"Why is that, Hayate?"

He takes a few moments to think, so he sits down on the bench that is closest to him.

"I doubtfully think that Himeno harbors any feelings for me. When I look at her, she smiles at me, but that smile only show's friendship. She only see's me as a good friend."

Kei shakes his head at his friend. 'He's only thinking about the bad side of things.'

"Why don't you look on the bright side of things for once," Kei says as he pushes Hayate towards the gate entrance. "Now why don't you go on a nice walk around town?"

"But how about wor.."

"I'll tell Mr. Awayuki to give you a break, I'm sure he won't mind. Now after your walk, you can probably walk Himeno home from school."

"But..."

"NO BUTS! If your really want to tell her that you love her, it will be a good time to."

Kei and Hayate finally reach the gate entrance, then Kei pushes Hayate out of the estate and closes the gate door. "I won't let you come back in until you told her how you feel about her."

"If I don't tell her, I can always ask the others to let me in."

"Nice try Einstein, I already have it planned out that everyone will know not to let you in the estate,"Kei says with a slight smirk on his face.

"You bas..." Before he could finish his sentence, Kei disappears from his sight.

Now all Hayate could do is walk around town to get his line ready when the time is right to say it. It took an hour on foot for him to go into town square... or at least around it. He walks past a few people and a bunch more, as he looks around, most those people are arm in arm as a couple. Sweat drops on the side of his head to see how many people around him are couples. Hayate sits on the closet bench. It was a little too much for him to handle, seeing everyone happy as a couple. 'I wish I have that. All that happiness, the love, that person...' "Himeno," he whispers to himself.

A shiny light caught his eye, causing him to get a little blind. He closes his eyes a little bit trying to get the light out of his sight. He notices that it's a jewelry store window reflecting the sun's light.

He walks up to the jewelry store and stops looking in the window. There was a silver heart-shaped locket about the size of a guitar pick, with a silver chain necklace. It was so beautiful; he could see his reflection clearly on the locket. The swirls on the edges of the heart reminds him of the wind, even the tiny blue diamonds going around the border with the swirls. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It reminds him too much of the wind, it said everything about the harbored feelings in his own heart.

He opens the entrance to the jewelry store, being welcomed by the salesclerk. "Welcome to Grace du ciel. How may I help you today?" The salesclerk looks like he's about in his mid-thirties. **(Just so you know, Grace du ciel means Heaven's Grace in french) **

Hayate walks up to the counter the clerk is behind. "That locket in the window...how much is it," he asks. The clerk opens the door to the counter and walks up to the display window. Opening it and closing it he turns back and walks towards the counter.

"Your lucky today, it's 20% off. It'll be $46.80 total." Hayate smiles, he's happy at least the price was low. 'Good thing that I have my wallet with me.' Before he could pull his wallet out, the clerk says,"Would you like it engraved sir, it's on the house?"

Hayate smiles again and nods. "Sure."

"So," the clerk says. "Is this for girl?"

Hayate's smile disappears, with all that's left is a slight blush on his face. "Uh..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." The clerk gives him a wink as he opens a door to under the cabinet and takes out a piece of paper and pen.

"Just sign your name here and put what you want that is engraved."

Hayate signs the paper and puts the description on the bottom in the box. He lies the pen down and slides it to the clerk. The clerk gives a good look at it before he smiles,"It'll take about 30 minutes, you can wait here if you want."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." The clerk heads into the back room with the locket and paper in his hand. Hayate picks up a news magazine,sits down in a chair and starts reading it while waiting for 30 minutes. Time flies by and Hayate has already read 7 articles out of each magazine (he's pretty fast at reading). All the magazines are piled up neatly on the table next to the chair he is sitting in. He laid his head back and stares at the ceiling.

_"Squeak" _The door opens to the backroom.

"Your locket is done sir."

Hayate looks up at the clerk and stands on his feet. "Okay..."

The clerk sets it on the counter for Hayate to look at. His eyes open widely with a faint blush on his right cheek. Hayate's wide eyes turns soft at the moment. He is happy for what he did, a beautiful necklace dazzles his soft dark ocean blue eyes. A smile creeps onto his face, he knows that he'll never regret this moment.

* * *

Himeno sits on the ground and looks up into the light blue sky and wonders if she could ever get out of school and see the Wind Knight.

It's enough that her couch told her to stop looking at the sky and pay attention to what she was doing, but it didn't really bother her. The blue sky reminds her of an ocean, an ocean so deep that it's hard to get out of. That's what she felt like when she looks at Hayate in the eyes. His long navy blue hair, she thinks that it really looks good long. She will never let him cut it short, if he tries she would kick him in the face, hard.

She never thought she would fall for someone. Out of all people in the world, she fell for a blue haired, blue eyed man, that goes by the name Hayate. At first she didn't know if it was love or just a crush. A crush that you would like for a period of time, then move on and find a different person. As she got to know Hayate better, she realized that it wasn't a crush, it was more than that. She started to think more about him, asking herself what she was to him. All she could think about revolved around Hayate. Then she started to realize that if this was a crush, it would never go away, ever.

Himeno never had the courage to go up to Hayate and tell him in the eye; that she has fallen in love with him. All she could do was turn crimson all over and run when she ever tried to. She was really afraid to get hurt by him. She wants to be a strong person and don't give in to her dark side.

Himeno gets up onto her feet and starts to run towards the locker room to change back in her school uniform. It is the last class of the day anyway, so she really wants to get out of there.

_**'What is the rush princess?'**_

Himeno slows down as she hears the familiar voice in her head.

'Hello again Michiko.'

_**'Hello again princess.'**_

'Why exactly do you talk to me in my head?'

_**'Because we can't see each other right now.'**_

'How come and how can you talk to me in my head?'

_**'No rushes my princess, now go change before your knight will get tired of waiting for you.'**_

'Wait the school bell didn't even ring yet.'

_"RING"_

_'Okay it rang. But my knight? Who are you talking about?'_

_**'You'll see soon enough, now hurry!'**_

'Okay thanks.'

And from that, Michiko's voice dissolves from her mind.

Himeno rushes into the locker room and changes into her school uniform. She grabs her bag and runs out of the locker room and down the hallway in a whiplash. She reaches for the school double doors, she peeks through the windows and sees Hayate waiting by the school entrance. With her heart pounding she takes a step out of the door and walks to him.

"Took you long enough Tulip-Head."

A vein then pops up on the side of Himeno's head.

"That's how you greet me?" Himeno says with an irritated look.

"Sorry, I'll try again...Hello Tulip-Head, how was your day at school?"

That wasn't any better than she was hoping for.

"Don't you think that's getting a little old Mary Sue?"

"Huh?"

"Mary Sue, that's your new nick name."

Hayate gives her a look of confusion. "I'm not following you."

"It rhymes with blue, which is the color of your hair and eyes. Plus your long hair reminds me of a girl so I call you Mary Sue."

"Oh...HEY!"

Himeno laughs and runs out of the gates while Hayate runs after her. Still running she yell out behind her, "Well that's what you get for calling me Tulip-Head all the time."

"Okay I do deserve that but why call me Mary Sue?"

"Like I said! Your hair reminds me of a girl!"

"Why you little!"

"Haha!"

Hayate runs faster, he catches Himeno and tackles her to the ground.

On top of her **(wrong position to look at)**, he says,"Got you, you little brat!"

"Ugh your heavy!" Hayate is pinning her on the ground at the wrists. "Get off of me, Hayate!"

"Ohhhh, now your calling me by my name," Hayate says with a playful smirk. "No your name is Mary Sue! Now Mary Sue, will you please get off of me!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Himeno starts to steam up.

"Because you're not calling me by my first name!"

"I don't have to call you by your first name!"

"The what else can you call me by?"

"Mary Sue...duh!"

"Grrr." His vein starts to pop out of his head.

"Maybe if you cut your hair, you would look more like a man."

The vein gets bigger on his head and more vein start to pop out on his hands.

"Why you! What if I do cut my hair?"

Hayate stands up on his feet groaning with anger and starts walking away. Himeno gets up too, but this time with a face; I-wish-I hadn't-said-that-to-him look. She knows that she made him angry. She didn't like it when he was angry, she only loves to see a smile on his face. With his anger, there was no way there's going to be a smile. "Great just great... he must hate me now," Himeno whispers to herself. 'I shouldn't have said that to him.'

She walks slowly behind him; dazing out from what happened. She looks up at a cloud that was shaped as ice cream. _"Growl," _Himeno hears her stomach growl out of hunger. 'Geez, I should have ate lunch at school; I didn't even have breakfast either. What a bummer.' Himeno holds her stomach in from growling any louder. "_GROWL." _"Oh crap, now it's just getting worse," Himeno whispers to herself. Hearing Himeno's stomach growl so loud, Hayate feels in his pocket for blushes a little Hayate before he stops walking and says, "You want to get something to eat?"

Himeno looks up at him and see's Hayate's face looking at hers, even though she didn't notice the blush on his face. "Well, what's your answer?"

"Oh...uh, sure." She runs up next to him and they both start walking towards where Goh works.

"Sorry about earlier Hayate. It got out of hand."

Hayate says nothing, he just keeps his head and eyes straight forward; walking in the same pace as he always does.

Hearing nothing out of Hayate, Himeno takes it the wrong way and hangs her head down enough to watch her foot steps and where she was going. Her cheery cheeks turn paler then they usually were.

'Maybe I hurt him. Why am I so stupid?'

_**'Looks like you're not feeling well my Princess.'**_

'Oh, it's you Michiko. And uh not really.'

_**'Whatever could be wrong?'**_

'I think I hurt Hayate.'

Himeno looks at Hayate at the coner of her eye.

'I apologized to him, but he's not responding at all.'

_**'Well just an apology won't heal up what's been done in the past. Some times you have to do more than just an apology.'**_

'I know...but I don't know what to do. I think he doesn't want to talk to me ever again.'

_**'Don't think that, he usually seems quiet anyway.'**_

'Well yeah, but he usually answers a question when asked.'

_**'He probably didn't hear you.'**_

'I doubt that.'

**_'Well just try to make it up to him somehow, then he'll probably forgive you.'_**

'Okay I'll try. Thanks for your help.'

_**'No worries princess.'**_

Himeno and Hayate finally walk up to Goh's cafe (or whatever you call it). Goh is at one of the tables cleaning it off from former customers. With his smile, he looks up to see Himeno and Hayate coming towards him.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"

"We're not here to hang out, do not acknowledge us as your friends at work. For now we are your customers," Hayate says in a commanding tone.

Goh raises and eyebrow, "Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

A vein pops up in Hayate's head. He quickly sits down in the chair he was standing behind and gives a sharp glare at Goh.

"Just hurry up and serve us."

"Okay, okay. What do you want Mr. Grumpy," Goh whispers out the last sentence.

"What was that," Hayate asks strictly.

Goh shows Hayate a sorry look. "Nothing, nothing." Then he walks back into the building to put away his cleaning supplies.

"I thought so."

Sweat drops on the side of Himeno's head. 'Hayate is showing off an attitude like when we first met.'

She pulls out the chair in front of her and sits down trying not to make it noticable that she was getting nervous around Hayate from the way he's acting. 'I should really do something for him. I didn't mean to hurt him.'

Goh comes back out with his notebook to take Himeno and Hayate's order. He flips the notebook open and takes out a pen.

"What would you both like today?"

"Umm...what is your special today Goh," Himeno asks.

"Mushroom soup...to me that doesn't sound like a special."

"Eh, just get me the curry with rice on the side."

"What about a drink?"

"Green tea sounds good right now."

Goh scribbles down Himeno's order less than twenty seconds.

"How about you Hayate," Goh says.

Hayate lets out a big sigh,"Get me that mushroom soup you don't like so much. With water as my drink."

'No coffee? Coffee is what he drinks,' Goh thinks as he scribbles down Hayate's order.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

Goh goes back into the building to get the orders. Himeno looks at Hayate, who seems to be in a bad mood still.

'Why does it have to be this way?'

Eight minutes past and Hayate's attitude didn't change. Himeno still feeling very concerned tried to say something for the past few minutes, but she couldn't spit it out. She looks at her curry that Goh had brought out five minutes earlier and starts to poke it with her utensil. She is hungry but it did take her awhile to stop poking it and actually eat it. Hayate got his soup at the same time Himeno got her curry. He's half way finished with it when he looks up to see Himeno taking small bites at a time. The last time he saw her eat was when she was gobbling down her dinner, about ten to twenty plates thoroughly.

'Man I should have ignored her awhile ago. I should have just said "It's okay." But I didn't; I just rudely ignored her. Then again, it still doesn't feel what she said, it's already like she rejected me without even telling her how I feel.'

Fifteen minutes pass and Himeno finishes her soup.

"How was your soup Himeno," Goh walks up to Himeno and asks.

"It was fine, I can't eat anymore, I'm full."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well...okay." 'That's weird, she usually eats more than one plate when she comes here.'

Goh turns to Hayate taking away his smile and puts down the reciept.

"How was yours Hayate?" Hayate takes out his wallet and pulls out a twenty and slaps it down on the table.

He stands up and passes by Goh saying, "It was okay I guess."

"What's wrong with him, Himeno?"

Himeno stands up from her seat to follow Hayate. Himeno first whispers to Goh as she passes by,"I think I hurt Hayate."

"Oh."

Himeno waves at Goh, then follow's Hayate slowly behind. Himeno keeps her distance from Hayate, she felt like if she went up to him and started an arguement over nothing, it would hurt him even more. She didn't want that, not at all. 'If I could only do something for him...that would make him feel better.' She looks into the windows of a couple of stores as she passes by, hoping to find a solution to her problem. A light catches her eye from inside one of the stores. She looks through the window and covers the area of where the sun shines to see the inside of the store better. 'What was that shining light,' Himeno thinks.

Squinting her eyes, the beaming light slowly fades away and she sees what looks like to be a shiny silver metal wrist cuff with the letter "H" swirled engraved on the side.

Her intention pops up of wanting that brace as an idea as a gift for Hayate. "Hayate, wait!"

He looks over his shoulder at a waving vigorously Himeno.

"What is it?"

"Wait here, I have to buy something!"

"Wait, what?"

But as soon as he questions she already disappears into the store that she was standing next to.

'Himeno...'

**Inside the store.**

The aroma of vanilla filled Himeno's nostrils when she first opened the door a few seconds ago. She only wanted one thing in this store and that would be the wrist cuff.

She scans the whole store until her sight lands on the wrist cuff; it was only a few feet away from her, on a a hook stand on the counter of the check out counter.

She takes her first steps towards it,"Excuse me, how much is the metal wrist cuff beside you?"

A teenager, about the age of 17 with long brown hair twirls around with a cheeky smile. "It's only $23.95," the girl says as she puts the cuff in a store bag.

Himeno feels through her bag for her wallet, she couldn't find it. "Oh crap, where did it go!"

"Is there something wrong?"

She dumps out all of her stuff out on the open floor, panicking to find her wallet.

"My wallet, my wallet! Where the heck is my wallet," Himeno cries.

Jingling of the sound of bells comes through the store's front door. Which meant a customer just walked in.

"Oh my...,"the teenage employee says with a blush going across her face. "Wh..hat," Himeno looks at the employee.

Himeno looks over her shoulder; a young man with the same blue eyes and blue hair, glares at the pink reddish headed girl with her things spilled out of her bag.

"Hehehehe, Hi Hayate," Himeno says laughing nervously.

He sighs, telling himself what was he going to do with her. He kneels down picking up her things and filling them back up in her bag.

"Your so clumsy, you dummy," standing and throwing her bag over his shoulder.

"I did that on pur...pose."

"Wha," Hayate raises an eyebrow.

"Well...I...uh..was looking for my wallet," she looks down and ruffles her skirt.

Hayate sighs again, "I knew that you'll be looking for this Himeno."

He feels in his jacket pocket and pulls out a maroon wallet with Himeno's name on it.

He shows it to her,"Here. You dropped it when I tackled you to the ground earlier. Don't lose it again."

Himeno reaches out and carefully takes the item into her palms. She smiles in relief as she see that none of her cards or money have fallen out. She stands up slowly and hugs Hayate out of nowhere. "Thanks Hayate, I thought I really was in trouble that time."

His face flushes with crimson, so dark as a red rose. "Uh...like..I said, don't lose it again."

"Okay,"Himeno lets her grip go and gives the money to the teenage employer. "Thank you come again, and miss, you're lucky to have such a nice boyfriend."

Himeno flushes a little. "Well thanks, but he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh really, that's too bad, he seems to be really into you."

"How's that?"

"He was blushing when you hugged him."

Himeno looks at Hayate who seems to be waiting for her. "Really?"

"If your finished here, lets go,"Hayate calls out.

"Alright..."

Himeno walks away with a smile and waves back at the employer. "Have a great day," Himeno says.

They take their steps out of the store and start heading towards the park. "What did you need in there anyway?"

Hayate still haves a grumpy look, while Himeno was feeling a bit better for buying the gift. "You'll see..."

"Huh," Hayate questioning through his eyes. They were a hard core cold as an ice berg in the Atlantic ocean: that sunk the Titanic. Himeno trying to reach for a sign in his eyes that he still has warmth, but she fails. His ice blue eyes remain cold as before, in the past whenever he would smile at her, the warmth floods his dark sky blue eyes. Now, all she see's are dark, cold, sea blue eyes.

They approach the park entrance; the green leaves of every corner covers the trees' tops.

There sits a bench that awaits for them to sit on. Himeno slumps down relieving all her muscle tensions for a long walk around town.

"You are so unlady like," Hayate says taking a spot a few feet from her. She looks at the distance between them, she thinks that he really may hate her now.

"I wouldn't be talking Mary Sue," Himeno shot back. In shock, she covers her mouth. 'Way to go Himeno,' Himeno yells in her head.

Hayate stands up,"If your going to keep up with the name calling, I might as well leave." His foot moves forward and the other foot coming to take the next step, Himeno grabs his arm.

"Don't!"

Himeno's eyes beg his to stay, but his keep rejecting the plea. "Don't go, please. I'm sorry," Himeno giving out on her grip. Hayate flaps Himeno's hand away; in how much it hurt him to wanting to leave, he didn't want to stay to be insulted by someone who he's in love with.

Himeno's heart sinks below her stomach. She doesn't want this to happen, she just has to say something to make him stay. She doesn't want to feel alone, like when her mother passed away.

"I...I'm sorry I called you that. Stuff slips out of my mouth when I get angry. I can't help but just to talk back. I'm sorry for saying that you would look more like a man if you cut your hair. I didn't mean any of that."

Hayate stops from hearing her speech. He looks at her questioning himself if he should stay. Himeno continues on,"I didn't mean any of that because..," her heart racing like a race horse and a form of blush escapes from her face . "Because I... like your hair being that long and.. I... do think you look manly with it."

Hayate flashes his eyes open. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Himeno..."

His mind answers to his own question and lets him walk back towards her.

He stands before her, looking deep into her pink auburn eyes. A hand of his hovers over Himeno's head and he pats her head. "It's okay Himeno."

She smiles at him brightly and he smiles back. "Oh and Hayate."

Himeno picks up her bag that she got from the store. "That thing that I bought," she takes it out of the bag and hands it to Hayate, "...here."

Hayate, in a surprised manor, takes the item into his hands. "This is for me?"

Himeno nods her head, "I thought that if I got you something for all that you do for me. You know, a thank you and apology present."

Hayate looks at her with a speechless look, he slides on the cuff to his wrist. "Himeno, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I can see your heart saying thanks through your eyes."

"Himeno."

Hayate got to speechless, he lost his will of hiding his emotions.

He pulls Himeno into an embrace. Ignoring the heavy beats of his heart, he lifts up Himeno's chin, moving his head lower to hers.

"Hayate?"

"Himeno I...I.."

**"Crack, BAM"**

A tree limb snaps off and crashes to the green grass, with four fimilar knights coming down with it.

Both Himeno and Hayate look in the direction of the crash and at Goh, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin scattered around a large hunk of tree. They stand up, wiping off the dirt and tree bark on their cloths. "Hehe...Hey guys," Goh sounding sheepishly.

"G..Goh! Mannen! Hajime! Shin! What are you doing? Eves-dropping on us," Himeno throwing herself out of Hayate's embrace and blushing.

"I can..n..explain," Goh says.

"You've got three minutes to explain Goh," Hayate coming up to him with fiery in his eyes.

"Okay..okay..I got off work early after you two came."

"Wwwait! Himeno and Hayate went on a date," Mannen exclaims.

"Shut up you brat. Well anyways I thought I could take a nice walk through the park and I happened to see Mannen and Hajime trying to get Shin out of a tree, don't ask me why... So I went and helped them by Hajime getting on my shoulders and Mannen on his. As he was reaching for him, you two showed up. Mannen panicked and grabbed Hajime and pulled him up into the tree with him. I didn't know what to do, so I climbed up there with them. When you two were making your scene, the branch broke off."

"That's all," Hayate asks.

All three nod up and down quickly. Hayate sighs,"You three put me into stress. Lets just forget about this and go drop off Himeno at home, I have to get back to work."

"Okay," all three nervously shaking.

Hayate heads for the exit with Himeno, Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Goh following behind.

**Partway back to Awayuki home...**

Goh runs up next to Hayate with Himeno hanging back with the younger three.

"Hey Hayate, did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Himeno...did you tell her how you feel," he speeks in a whisper.

Hayate groans, "With you four knuckle heads, I couldn't."

"Well I guess I can't let you back into the gates," Goh smiles evily.

"I'm guessing Kei told you."

"Bingo, he told everyone, including the other three behind us."

Hayate's vein pops on his head,"Well it's not my fault! You'll have to let me in."

"True."

They walk up to the main gate doors with Kei standing by.

"If I go down, I'm bringing you with me," Hayate whispers to Goh.

"Hey Hayate," they walk up to Kei,"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you tell her," Kei asks.

"If you want to ask me that, talk to Goh."

Kei gives Goh a serious look, "Did you do something?"

Goh rubs the back of his head,"Hey don't look at me. This whole thing is about Hayate!"

Himeno passes the group with the younger three into to Awayuki residents. She jumps a little forgeting something and runs back up to Hayate, "Hayate can I have my school bag back?" Hayate raises his arm and extends his hand to Himeno, the hand with the bag and places it on her neck to cross over to her side. "Thanks Hayate," Himeno says sweetly. She runs back over to where she left Mannen, Hajime, and Shin waiting for her.

Hayate follows her movement of her body as she runs away. Kei and Goh watch Hayate's eyes, peircing at every movement of Himeno. Goh clears his throat and startles Hayate. "What," Hayate asks.

"Mhmm, we saw you looking at her," Kei teases.

Crimson flushes over Hayate's cheeks, "I...I don't think perverted things!"

"Who said you did," Goh smiles.

"Uh..uh..jjjust shut up!"

"Hayate don't play dumb," Takako comes out of nowhere with Sasame .

"Hayate, what did you get Himeno from that jewelry store," Sasame asks. 'Of course he would know, he's the knight of sound.' Kei then gives Hayate an Ohh-you-got-her-something look.

"N..none of your bussiness," Hayate starts to walk away, trying to pass Kei through the gates.

"I don't think so," Kei says grabbing the collar of Hayate's work jacket.

"Change in plans Hayate," Kei flings Hayate forward, but Hayate recovers his balance after almost falling.

"Tell us what you got," Kei says. "And we'll let you back in," Sasame finishing the sentence.

"What? You guys make up your minds so quickly," Hayate yells in rage.

"Oh just shut up and tell us Hayate," Mannen dressed in his knight uniform lands infront of Hayate.

"Yeah, yeah," Shin and Hajime coming from behind Mannen.

"W..where's Himeno?"

Mannen sighs, he's getting irritated over Hayate's stupid questions.

"Don't worry, she's just getting ready for the end of the day."

"Oh."

"C'mon Hayate, spit it out," Mannen finally loses it. Goh punches Mannen on the top of his head, "Since when did you care about this situation? You always got onto Hayate about Himeno."

The white haired boy looks the other way, Goh was right, Mannen would always whine over when thinking that Hayate's dating Himeno. "I...I like Himeno to be happy for once. Seeing the former Pretear, Takako being happy with Sasame...well...I thought, since Himeno as the current Pretear...she should be happy like Takako."

For once, Mannen said something that wasn't against Hayate making Himeno happy. The stares go upon the ice knight, all of them finally now understands their little brother. "Your a gonna be a good man Mannen," Goh gently rubs his head. Mannen looks up to the fire knight and smiles.

"Okay...but were still not over the subject of Himeno and Hayate," Mannen crosses his arms across his chest.

Shin tip toes to Hayate tugging on his sleeve. "Hayate, just please tell us." Hayate looks down at his little brother; Shin's big beady eyes looks like puppy eyes. Hayate knew it was bad to have his brother cry, meaning by Shin.

"F..fine, I give up." Hayate reaches into his pocket and takes out a Velvet red box. He carefully opens it and a silver heart locket shines out to the bunch. Takako awes at the necklace as she reads the message that was engraved on the outside.

"Woah," Kei's eyes fly open. He never thought he could see something so shiny, that he can see his side blond pony tail and dark tan skin and face in the reflection of himself.

Sasame only could do but smile at his big brother. "You are a very soft guy with a hard exterior...good job."

Hayate's eyes grew soft by the moment, his face slightly flushes with a smile. "Thanks Sasame."

"You have the necklace Hayate and all you have to do is not screw up," Goh pats Hayate's back once.

"Yeah..."

The sun setting over the horizon was the signal that they should go hime at the least. Hayate still has to do work, when he got the job it came out to be a day and night job, just to have as an excuse to be near Himeno. Hayate and Himeno spent their time mostly walking around Awayuki town, it may have been a long day to Hayate, but to the others it was a short day to squeeze Hayate into confessing his feeling to Himeno; even though it didn't happen. The group heads back into the gates, it has been a complicated day for all of them.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter! But the longer the better, you know? It's hard to take care of two Pretear fanfics at the same time. I'm focusing more on this fanfic than I am the other, but I'm still going to be working on the other one, so I have to work on both fanfics from time to time. Right now I'm at least glad this chapter is done so I can work on the next chapter. Til' the next chapter!**

**CherryBlossom210  
**


	4. Chapter 4: If Nightmares Come True

**Hey guys. It seems I have made some grammar mistakes in my last chapter. Sorry about that, I'm not professional but I try my best at putting my heart into these chapters. Also I'll be posting a new fanfic for Pretear in a few days or weeks. Just keep a look out for it! It'll be called Pretear: White Destiny. Sorry to the person who has the same title as the new fanfic, but it'll be a different kind of plot. In the new fanfic, there will be some things you'll have to read in the "BOLD" letters that**** I'd advise you**** to read so you can understand how the chapters/episodes are going to go through. Thanks !**

**CherryBlossom210

* * *

**

'...'=Thoughts

"..."=Speaking

Chapter 4: If Nightmares Come True

Lightning strikes everywhere with thunder crackling so loud you could feel the ground shake like an earth-quake. The grass's green color turns black as it crumbles to ashes in burning flames. All of the trees' bark peels off from it's hollow home and the leaves fall to the ground with nothing left but remains of ash. Every fresh drop of water is now nothing but moldy, smelly, and brown gunk flowing along the currents. The lovely blue sky, was no longer blue. It was yellow and black due to the smoke that came from the fires.

"No this can't be happening," Hayate yells in terror. "I thought we saved the leafe from this world!"

Flying through the air, he looks around seeing no signs of life anywhere. "What's happening?"

"I'll tell you what's happening Hayate," an evil laughter comes from behind. Tentacles shoot strait at him and grabs his leg. The energy that he stored in his body was fading from him,'Shoot, I'm losing Leafe!'

He swings his hand like a blade at the unknowing tentacle and cuts it from his leg. "Hahahaha, afraid of losing Leafe Hayate?"

"Grrr," Hayate turns to the evil laughter. There was nothing there, nothing but invisible air. The laughter continues as Hayate tries to figure out where it was coming from.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I, Hayate," the voice calms down. Slowly appearing piece by piece, a woman with long, dark purple hair; wearing a long, purple gown, shredded at the bottom; with skin matching her hair and gown, and eyes that glow bright gold.

"Who am I," she screams wind. The wind that came out, change into crystal like daggers and fly head straight for Hayate. He doesn't hesitate for a second and pulls out barriers. The crystal daggers penetrate his barrier, making him hit the ground like a large boulder.

"Hahaha, don't you recognize me Hayate? You have fought me all your life!"

Hayate struggles to stand, his back didn't feel well and his legs were burning in agony.

"Fenrir, how did you?"

"You thought you defeated me? Ha, that was Takako you pulled through."

"What? I thought if a Pretear lets go of her good side, she'll become the Princess of Disaster."

Fenrir smiles at his confusion. Everyone of the Leafe Knights thought that if a Pretear loses themselves their the dark side, they would become a Princess of Disaster.

"You are right Hayate, but you are wrong as well."

"How am I wrong," Hayate throws wind blades at her.

She repels the attack and sends it right back to Hayate, slashing his stomach and chest.

"You are right about a Pretear turning into a Princess of Disaster if she wants to give up to her dark side, but what you don't know is that they become me. I use every part of her personality, feelings, and image of her and take it as my own. After you defeat me, I wait for the next Pretear to lose herself after you throw her away. When she loses to her dark side, I feed into her body and mind. Then I revive again, as the one and only Princess of Disaster."

"What," Hayate huffs out losing his ability to stand.

"It seems I took a bunch of Leafe from you. Poor thing, looks like you can't even stand."

Hayate shoots a glare at her. "Shut up!" He throws a wind sword at Ferir with some of his energy, he didn't want to fade away without knowing she's gone for good.

She catches the sword after a slight dodge. "Is that the best you can do," Fenrir snickers. Her hands glow red, melting the sword completely.

"Wait, if you steel the next Pretear's power after she loses her sanity to the evil side. Does that mean Himeno's...," Hayate begins to panic.

"Don't worry about Himeno, she's still your precious Pretear. I found some one else to regain my powers from."

Bringing up Himeno was the worst thing he could do right now. 'I could use Himeno against him,' Fenrir thought.

"Do you lover her Hayate? Do you love your weak legendary white Pretear?"

"What does that have to do with anything," Hayate screams. He recovers his ability to stand and flies up towards Fenrir. She smiles thinking,'What a fool.'

The split ends of her hair zap fast enough to grab him by his wrists and ankles. "I can feel your rush of feelings flow when you hear her name. Your madly in love with Himeno."

Hayate flinched when he heard those last few words. "So! As long as I love her, I won't give up fighting for her!"

"Hehehe, is that so Hayate? Would you fight for her anymore if I told you the truth?"

"Truth, what truth," Hayate gives her a confusing look.

'Hehehe caught him where I want him.' She moves closer to Hayate, still holding him tightly.

"The truth is...she doesn't harbor the same feelings for you. All you do is insult and yell at her! Do you think she'll ever love you after what you do to her?"

"Huh?"

'Yes Hayate, feel the pain and rejection.'

"I...know she may not love me. And yes I'm scared to death of rejection. But...," Hayate pauses smiling up at Fenrir, "..but as long...as she's happy and safe."

"Grrr, what?" Fenrir slings Hayate to the ground. "Would you even die for that weakling?"

Hayate snickers,"To me she's not weak. If she's able to beat you, you are weaker than her."

"I asked you a question," she shoots out her split ends, changing into stakes.

"Yes, I would die for her!" Hayate dodges the attack and throws a tornado at her. "Then you shall lose your life now!" She redirects the wind tornado, making it into a dragon. "Hahaha! Die Hayate!" The dragon picks up speed, hurdling down to Hayate. "Ahh!"

**End of dream...**

* * *

"Gah," Hayate wakes up from a cold sweat. He looks around at his surroundings**. **'It seems I fell asleep in the work room.' The door screeches open with a candle light lighting up a small area. "Huh, who's there," Hayate stands up to the candle light in defense. "It's just me Hayate. I came to see how you were doing. You fell asleep a few hours ago," Himeno sets the candle down on the work table. "Oh, sorry Himeno. I thought you were someone else," Hayate bars down his defense.

"Did you have a nightmare, Hayate?"

"No...I just," Himeno inturupts him, "Don't you dare lie to me, Hayate. When I came down here, you were moaning like a ghost."

Hayate jerks, frighten from Himeno's serious act. He carely sits back down on his stool nodding slowly. Himeno takes a stool and places it to where she's face to face with him. She desperately wanted to know about his nightmare. "Tell me about it."

"Uhh..."

"C'mon Hayate, it's better if you tell me."Himeno puppy eyes him.

Sweat drops down Hayate head. 'Oh man, how can I resist those eyes?' Her eyes sparkle from the moon light shining through the window.

"Fine.."

Hayate told her everything what he had to tell. There was a little hesitation, in few sentences and a few words. It felt so much better to him to open up to someone who he really trusted his life with. He never felt a soothing sensation with anyone he knew before. All he knew were his brothers and Takako. Hayate and his brothers didn't have any parents to begin with, they were just born by the light of life. So he was the only one to take care of the family, he always had his brothers, but when it came to trouble with his own feelings, he kept them to himself; afraid of being insulted or judged. With the way he talked with Himeno right now, it felt so refreshing.

Like before when he told her about Takako in the old church, it was hard for him to say every little word of the subject. Later on he felt happier that she did know about her, it was confusing why he felt so happy; he tried to deny that feeling, but that feeling took over him; so there was no way he could deny any longer.

Himeno moves her seat next to Hayate's. It was obvious to her that he needs to be comforted. By the look on his face, he looked a little relieved but still scared, she wanted to make him feel okay. She leans onto his arm, closing her eyes with a smile

"There's no need to feel anymore worried Hayate. I'm here with you." She feels the burn of blush on her face.

"Himeno,"Hayate says ,surprised by the her actions. "I'm here with you Hayate, I don't regret feeling happy when I'm next to you. Do you feel happy being beside me Hayate?"

His expression softens, relaxing his gaze on her. "Yeah..."

"That's good," with those last words, she falls asleep on Hayate's arm. Her body being so close to his, he felt her heart beat slowing down and go within an easy rhythm. Her breathing easily slows down with the heart beats. 'She's asleep...'

There was a new couch that had been placed across the room a few days ago. It wasn't a leather couch, it was softer like a pillow; very easy to sleep on.

'She needs it more than I do,' with the thought put in his mind he carefully picks her up and lies her down on the soft cushioned couch. ' I btter blow out the candle too.' He blows out the candle making the area dark; he was able to see from the moon light that shined through the window, there was no problem for him to see everything in place. He had no blanket with him, so he removes his long white jacket and covers her from the chest, down. He, of course was taller than her. So a long jacket that fits him was big enough to cover Himeno's body.

"Good night tulip-head," he whispers to her. Hayate lightly pats her head hoping it would bring her sweet dreams.

He walks over to pull a chair against the wall next to the couch, close to see her face. Hayate sits quietly in the chair, 'It's either be quiet, or have my jaw bruised.' Looking over at her face, he notices her smiling in her sleep. 'That's odd.'

Hayate never has seen her do that before; as confused as he was, the question in his mind was resolved as Himeno says his name,"Hayate."

Blood rushes to his face, slowly forming into a faint blush. He smiles, knowing that it's him she's dreaming about. 'I want to tell her everything I think about her,...it's just that... she only thinks of me as a good friend. But she's dreaming about me...she must have some feelings in store for me. No, she can't...she just can't, from the way I've treated her in the past...there's no possible way.'

He leans his head against the hard wall, staring holes into the ceiling. 'I wonder...,' he shuts his eyes, "...I wonder if she could ever grow to love me," He whispers out of his mouth as he drifts off into dreamland once again.

* * *

Up on the roof of the work room, Sasame heard what Hayate had whispered. He had been there for hours,sitting there enjoying the sight of the full moon; night was a really good way to listen to someone that is up during the night. Sasame was always nice and generous person to others, but sometimes he just want to have a little fun to do. 'Hmm...you always thought a lot, Hayate.'

The knight of sound stands up, listening to others sleeping. He changes into his uniform and flies off the roof then onto the ground. Concentrating, he sets his thoughts on Takako. An image in his mind stirs and there was Takako sleeping like a baby in their bed. 'I better be heading back to her. Three more hours til dawn, if she wakes up in the middle of the night, she'll be wondering where I am.'

He flies up into the night sky, wishing Hayate sweet dreams. Himeno wasn't the only one who heard his moaning.

* * *

!PLEASE READ!

**Gah! I don't like short chapters! But I was in a rush to finish this chapter. I don't want my ideas bunging together, so I had to make this chapter short. I hope you liked it though, for a short chapter! There might have been some grammar mistakes, but hey I'm not a professional... I'll get better.**

**So just to tell you now, before you go thinking that I'm stopping the fanfic without finishing it; I don't have an idea for the next chapter. So it'll be awhile before chapter 5 will come out. I'll be working on a short fanfic called Valentine's Sweetness (that will be an additional obstacle for me, since I'm working on another fanfic).**

** Valentine's Sweetness should be coming out on the 31st of this month or the 2nd of next month. You see, school is coming up soon for me. School starts on the 11th of next month, so I will be busy getting ready for the first day. And after that it'll be much longer to get my fanfics out and done. But if I have free time on weekends, I'll be working on them. So thanks again!**

**Til next time,**

**CherryBlossom210  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Is Efficient

**Hey, whats up? It took awhile for me to come up with a good idea for this chapter. It's just like any normal day thing for them in this chapter. The action will probably start in the next chapter.  
**

**CherryBlossom210

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Nothing Seems Efficient

"Hayate, why don't you have a day off today," Kaoru smiles cheerily.

"Are you sure sir? I took almost the whole day two days ago with a break to pick up Himeno from school," Hayate asked.

"Wait. You took the break to pick up Himeno?"

Hayate was really sure Kei had told Kaoru about the break. 'If Kei didn't tell him, I'll strangle the light out of him until his leafe dissipates.'

"I thought Kei, my brother, told you."

Kaoru looks directly at the ceiling with his index finger to his chin, trying to remember that one time. "Kei, huh?"

_Flashback-~~~~~ (In the flashback, it is set in the middle of Kaoru and Kei's conversation.)  
_

"Mr. Awayuki," Kei turns his head to the man. " Just call me Kaoru. You and I are adults here."

"Well, actually I'm sixteen."

Even though Kaoru and Kei knew each other since the battle, he never knew Kei's real age.

"Wow, you look older for your age. Nnnot a the bad way."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Kei turns his back to him saying, "Remember, Hayate is on a break to pick up Himeno from school."

"Okay, but why? Himeno can walk home on her own."

Kei turns around smiling as he places his hand on his hip. "I know but, how else are we going to get that blue headed idiot to confess?"

Just as that, Kei turns back around and walk away.

_End of Flashback-~~~~~~~~~~_

"Sir?" Hayate didn't know what to do at the moment. His boss kept looking off into space and a hard concentrating look. It just didn't look right to him. The guy looked like he really had to go to the bathroom._  
_

"Oh yeah now I remember,' Kaoru pops out of concentration, "He did say you'll be taking a break."

'You're lucky light boy,' Hayate said meanly in his head.

"It's Saturday Hayate. Why don't you hang out with Himeno," Kaoru winked.

"Sssir?" Hayate's face blew up into dark crimson.

"She and Yayoi will be hanging out. I thought that...well..."

"IIII don't know where this is going," Hayate stutters.

"Well, what's wrong just hanging out with her?"

"Well, I uh..."

Kaoru smiled gently and laid his hand on the Wind Knight's shoulder. "Hayate... you are one of the greatest people I've met. I never saw a boy to care for my daughter as much as you do. You're the first person that actually made her put on a real smile. Hayate, if you love Himeno that much... I accept it. You don't have to ask me to be with her."

Hayate exposes a serene smile. "Thank you sir." It took a minute for him to process the words in his brain. "Wait, what? How did...?

"We all saw Hayate. In front of everyone, your the one that leaned down, confessed, and kissed her like the prince in Snow White."

He was stunned. When he told her how he felt and planted a kiss; he forgot that everyone was watching.

"By the way Hayate. Since you're going to be hanging out with Himeno, you might as well know where she's going today."

"Wwhere is she going?" Hayate shivered at the thought. 'Himeno maybe the girl I'm chasing after (secretly), but since she's strong and has a quirky personality. I don't want to think where she might go.'

"The mall."

**"BAM BAM BAM BAM"**

'I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I ever think that Himeno goes to bad places,' Hayate thinks while slamming his head against the wall, really hard. **"BAM BAM BAM" **(**AN:**I know Hayate was never this dramatic, but he started to become a little dramatic at the very end of the series. I just wanted to see him do that... lol XD.)

Sweat drops on the side of Kaoru's head.**"BAM BAM BAM"**

"Hayate? Are you alright?"

**"BAM BAM" **He stops before banging any harder. Hayate lingers his head on the wall, letting his hands droop his hands down to his sides..**  
**

"I'm fine now."

"Uh...okay." More sweat drop appear.

Hayate lifts his head up leaving a dent in the wall. Two corners of Hayate's head begin to ache excruciatingly. Lifting his hand to his forehead, he smooths his hand over a large bump. "Gah."

"Hayate are you okay, there's an awfully large bruise on your head." Karou pointed to his own forehead. "Man, I shouldn't have done that,"Hayate spat out to himself while looking in a mirror; only to see a shade of blue and purple in the dead center of his forehead.

"Oooh that's a pretty bad bruise you got there, Hayate. You want me to get some ice for it?"

"If you insist. Is that alright?"

"Sure, you have done a lot of things for me. I don't mind just getting you ice."

Kaoru walks out the door. "I'll be back in a minute." He pops his head in the doorway.

"Okay."

"Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone."

Hayate chuckles. "I'll make sure of that."

Kaoru smiles cheekily and zips his head out of the door way.

Hayate sits in the purple couch that was across the hanging mirror on the wall. He touches the soar spot. "Tch!" 'If I'm going to freak, I better not bang my head against a hard object to concluded it.'

He leans his head carefull, laying it on the top part of the couch. 'God, I'm so pathetic...'

* * *

"Dad, tell me why Hayate is coming with me to the mall again."

Himeno follows her father into the kitchen, with a stern look, but also with crimson cheeks.

"Like I said earlier, I think you and Hayate should spend sometime together," Kaoru says opening up a big freezer he stopped in front of. He takes a scoop as Himeno gives him a plastic bag to put the ice in.

"Hayate and I spend enough time together as it is," Himeno whales out, blushing darker than her hair color.

"What!" Kaoru drops the bag and scoop. "You and Hayate are already dating? Boohoo why do you have to hide secrets from your loving father!" He slumps to his knees and bear hugs Himeno at her stomach.

"Nnnno that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean," he says sharply, fixing the glasses position on the bridge of his nose.

"Uh..." Himeno couldn't help but to let her whole body turn light pink.

"Uh...just as friends?"

"Hmm...," he studies her face closely. Her sweat was dropping furiously and she looked like she was nervous.

"Okay." Kaoru gets back on his feet and continues to scoop ice.

'Phew... that was close. I thought he was going to figure out how I feel.'

Kaoru look over his shoulder,"But don't get the idea that I don't know how you feel about him."

'Did he just read my mind?'

"Himeno?"

She couldn't move, from the thought that her dad could read minds.

"..."

"Himeno..."

"Yeahhh?"

"If you don't want me to spill your secret. Don't go all mute like that on me."

Himeno popps back into the real world. "What kind of dad are you to tell someone that I love Hayate for going all quiet?"

"Pfft, I don't think I'll need too if you keep shouting it out like that."

Himeno steams out; her heart races like a mustang (the type of horse).

Kaoru shoves the scoop back into the freezer and closes the big door.

He takes her by the arm and starts dragging her out the door and down the hallway. Himeno did eat a lot that morning, so she was really heavy to drag, even her father, older and bigger, could barely drag her. But he was using all his strength. That's why he was at least able to make it at the end of the hall that led to the kitchen."C'mon Himeno, don't be like that," Kaoru whines.

"Fine."

Then Himeno uses the arm he's grab a hold of and starts to drag him down the hall easily; opposite of how he drags her.

"Where are we taking this ice to?"

"Reception room number five," Kaoru moans as his lower back slides against the marble floor tiles.

"Why do you need ice for? Are your pretty much writing novels again?"

"Yeah, but Hayate is the one that needs that ice."

"Oh...why?"

Kaoru giggles,"You'll see."

"Huh what's so funny?"

"You'll find out as soon as we go through that door."

"Huh?" Himeno looked down at her dad while she opened the door to reception room five. "Look, Himeno."

Himeno looks up and immediately freezes on the spot, mouth hanging wide open. Hayate, holding a mirror in his hand, rubs the dark bruise on his forehead. He catches the glance of Himeno in the corner of his eye and drops the mirror; his mouth went agape too.

Kaoru scrambles to his feet. "Now Himeno, don't over rea-"

"Ahahahaha!" Himeno held her stomach with tears coming out of her eyes; she points Hayate in this manner.

"Hahaha what happened to you?"

"Now Himeno..." Kaoru waves his hands at her.

"Hahaha, did something hit you?"

Veins began to pop up on Hayate's head. "For you information, I hit my head against the wall."

"Pfft...Why, to knock yourself out because of how your face looks?"

"What wrong with my face?"

"Haha, it looks like this all the time." Himeno made a stern look and went right back to laughing.

"Grr." The harder she laughed, the angrier he got. Then he remembers the time when they first met.

"Ha...when you first met me, you couldn't take your eyes off of me."

Himeno stops laughing in shock, only to see a sly smile on Hayate's face.

"Wwwhat! I did no such thing!"

"Sure...I guess you didn't gaze at me for a long period of time, while you were on top of me after you jump out of that bush."

"Gah! You still remember all of that?"

Hayate stands up from the couch. "So you admit that your were checking me out."

"Nnnno!I..uh..GAH!" She couldn't resist Hayate's pure smile.

All of a sudden, sparkles circled around his face in Himeno's vision. Her body heat rises over it's limits, and blood blasts out of her nostrils. She couldn't control herself, the shine was too much for her.

"Himeno," Kaoru asks.

She perks out of daydreaming, then realizes that blood was all over her shirt. "Ah crap!" Himeno slaps her hand over her bleeding nose. She walks over to Hayate, shoves the ice into Hayate's chest and turns away. "Yyyou better be ready in thirty minutes. Try to find something to cover that bruise," Himeno says, pinching her nose to stop the flow of blood. "Huh?"

"Himeno, you might want to use a tissue," Kaoru holds out a green Kleenex tissue box.

"I'm fine. I'll go to the bathroom and clean up."

She opens the door and walks right out without slamming it really hard. She was partially flustered and mad. Flustered that she was gazing at Hayate too long and mad that Hayate was right about her checking him out on their first collision. 'Dang it, why is he always the one that wins the fight. But he did look funny with that big ol' bruise on his forehead.'

She roamed the halls, looking for her bedroom doors. "Only if this place had a map..," Himeno says under her breath.

Going down the halls, up the stairs, through some more halls, she finally finds her room within seven minutes and forty two seconds ( **AN:**I just felt like I wanted the time to be more specific.)

'Finally, all that running got me back here.'

**'_Very amusing.'_**

'Huh, Michiko? Where did you come from? It has been a long time.'

Himeno undoes the buttons of her white and bloody, collared shirt. She raises her arms over her head and pulls the shirt in an upward motion, sliding it off of her arms and onto the floor.

_**'Yes it has my dear. Quite a while.'**_

Hemino opens her closet door and starts to fling cloths onto her bed.

'Michiko, how can you see what I'm doing? And you never told me who you are.'

**_'I'm you, Himeno.'_**

'Huh? You're me?'

_**'Pretty much.**_'

'But wait... how come you have a different name?'

_**'To tell the difference.'**_

'Of what?'

She goes through her pile of clothing, throwing the ones she doesn't want to wear back in her closet.

_**'So there will be no confusion between you and me. Himeno, I am your feelings.'**_

'Wow, to me, that's confusing.' Himeno winks out a purple shirt, she shakes her head no and tosses it back.

_**'I'll explain**_. _**I **_**_am all your emotions_**. **_I _**_**help at times when it comes to sadness and anger;**_ **_so the sadness and anger do_** _**not over develop. I was given the power to speak to you after you were able to become Pretear on your own'**_

Himeno draws out her yellow and blue outfit.

'What happens if the sadness and anger over develop... *Gasp* I could turn into the Princess of Disaster!' Himeno pulls the hair on up from her scalp.

_**'Very true. If sadness and anger develop over their limit, they will take over all the emotions and will turn it something into a nasty and evil thing.'**_

'So, what your saying is, if I feel too much of the negative feelings, it'll take over you and might turn me something evil.' She lies her finger on her lip after fiddling with her skirt.

**_'Close, but no. Once I become taken over, I'll turn into something evil and fight against the heart I belong to.'_**

'So in every Pretear, its different.' Himeno finishes slipping on her long red sock on her left foot.

_**'No, every Pretear is the same. But you are different from other Pretears. The Legendary White Pretear**_ **_will be different. White Pretears are highly rare. _**_**Which will make their powers separate and different from all the others.'**_

'That's very odd.' Himeno slips her shoes onto her size eight feet.

'I never thought that a White Pretear would be any different from any other Pretear. So does that mean I'm special?'

She wipps her blue and yellow top off the hanger on her bed, slides it on, and pulls it over sides. **_'Sure, you can say that.'_**

Himeno rubs the back of her head,"Hahaha, that's so cool!"

**"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" **

"Hey Tulip-head, I need to ask you something." Of course it had to be Hayate. The only person Himeno wished that didn't knock on her door at that exact moment.

"What do yah want," Himeno says loudly to the door.

"If you open this door I can ask you."

Himeno grunts, she really didn't want to talk to him while she was still having a conversation with herself inside her head (**AN: **I just wanted it to sound funny, that's all.)

'Sorry Michiko.'

**'No, no it's fine. As long as you get hooked up with him. Tehehaha.'**

'Haha, very funny.'

Fully dressed, Himeno creeks open one of the double doors. Creaking the door, she becomes face to face with Hayate's chest. Himeno tilts her head in an awkward position,"What do you want," she asks brutally.

"Do you have to ask it that way," Hayate snarls. "Yes, just to agitate you," Himeno grins playfully.

"You are really something."

"Yeah, yeah." Himeno slides open the entirely. "So...really what do need Hayate?"

He points to his purplish forehead. "I need help to conceal this bruise."

"Why are you coming to me?"

"I barely know anyone else besides your father, stepmother, and Mr. Tanaka."

'Great, it had to be me to help.'

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Grr." Hayate was losing his pactience in her. "Stop asking twenty questions and help me."

"Hmm..." 'Why do I do things to annoy him? Is it because I'm too afraid to confess?'

"Hey, don't space out, out of nowhere," Hayate poked Himeno's forehead with his index finger. "Ahh," Himeno blinked her eyes doubly. "You didn't have to do that," Himeno bawls out loudly.

Hayate lights up a smirk of amusement. Himeno's temperature goes up once again. It was not just because it was Hayate smiling, he looked handsome with a smile on as well! Red all over, she was getting ready to blow again. She swiftly turns around, to where her back faced him.

"C..c..an you please sop smiling?"

"...Why does it bother you?"

"Yes it does... so will you please stop?"

"Nope..."

Himeno growled in her throat, loud enough for Hayate to hear.

"If you stop stalling and help me with this bruise, I just maybe will stop bothering you and stop calling you tulip-head, you tulip-head."

Sweat drops on the side of her head, she was not going to get through this easily. She peers over her shoulder,"Fine, come in. I'll think of something."

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait. School started not too long ago last month, so I'm even more busier than ever. I can only get to my computer more than I should during school nights. But you know, writing fanfics is the way in keeping me happy. I love Anime/Manga sooo much... /**

**And my apologies for not ending this chapter properly. I was working on it so long. I just wanted to move on to working on the next chapter. Soo...**

**God Bless! ;)**

**CherryBlossom210  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Horror

**Since there is school, it won't be easy getting my stories done. So far, it's slowly progress out of the woods. You'll have to wait for a long period of time for each chapter to come out. Thanks for understanding! Enjoy. :)  
**

**CherryBlossom210

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Movie Horror

"Himeno, people are staring at me," Hayate said forwardly. They had just stepped out of one of those street cars, with Yayoi beside them.

"And...that's all?"

Earlier on, Himeno had put some concealer on his forehead that belonged to Mayune. The shade of it was perfect for his skin color.

"Well this type of make-up you put on me, is it too noticeable?"

"It's concealer and no it's not noticeable. I can hardly tell you have a large inset bruise on your forehead."

Himeno wanted to hide the truth that she was getting jealous of the girls who were staring holes at him. He's the most handsomest person she knows.

Himeno walked up to Hayate and softly touched his forehead to reassure that the concealer was dry.

"Still sore," Himeno questioned with a concerned look. She backed her hand away from Hayate and settled it down to her side. "N..no," Hayate's cheeks flushed, "I'm fine." He crossed his arms around his chest, trying to hold back the embarrassment. "Oh, okay." A smile highlighted Himeno's face.

"Let's get going or we're going to miss it!" Himeno grabbed Hayate's wrist and hauled him along with her.

"Wwwait where are we even going?"

"We're going to go see a movie. Do you like scary movies Hayate?"

He still had the don't-pull-to-hard-on-me look when he started to answer.

"Yyeah I'm fine with them, but do they even have movie theaters in a mall?"

"Mmhmm, you didn't know that Hayate?" Himeno looks over her shoulder.

"No, I've never been to a mall before."

Himeno smiles cheerily, "Then you're in for a treat."

Hayate's expression changed a little with a faint blush lingering on his left cheek.

"H..hi..himeno are you sure it's okay to watch this movie," Yayoi shivers in pale white.

"Why not? Are you scared," Himeno rips out an evil expression. "Nnno!"

"Then let's go watch it! Onward!" Himeno threw a fist in the air like she was a conductor of a marching band. She was still dragging Hayate behind her.

"...k." Yayoi felt stupid for not telling the truth. Even if she told the truth now, it would be too late.

Finally they stopped in front of the theater with ten signs of movie selections. Hayate bent down and whispered into Himeno's ear.

"What exactly are we watching?"

Himeno dug around into her purse and took out the movie tickets. Hayate picked one of them up and read "**The Ring**" on it.

"Wait, isn't this movie a little old?"

"Nah, were watching the American version in Japanese sub."

"But that's like an eight year old movie. Why would they have it here?"

"Japan just got it done in Japanese sub. So they finally released it this month."

**(A/N: None of this is true, I just made that up.)**

"Himeno?"

"Yes?"

"Did you originally have three tickets to begin with?"

'Crap,' Himeno screamed in her head.

"I..uh, bought an extra one to see if Mmawata wanted to come..." Himeno stuttered.

Hayate give her a blank face for a second and finally says,"...liar."

"I'm nnot lying!"

'The truth is I wanted Hayate to come from the start, but I was too scared to ask him!'

Rivers of tears came race down her face even though she was smiling. She held a fist close to her chest, reminding herself to calm down.

"You wanted me to come the whole time," Hayate asked,"If you wanted me to come so badly, you could have asked me."

'He just read my mind, didn't he?'

"But what would your answer be if I asked you earlier?" Himeno loosened the grip on Hayate's wrist, so he was free to slip his hand out of hers.

Hayate turned his back to her. "Hayate?"

He twists his head sideways, looking to his side. A blush had spread out on his cheeks, he was a little embarrassed to answer. "Y...yes."

Himeno felt her face turn hot. "I.. uh... well," Himeno failed completely on making a sentence form through her pink lips. Hayate's attention turned to Himeno, notcing that she was blushing with him. Himeno saw Hayate's eyes on her and her body almost gave out from overheating. They totally forgot about Yayoi while staring at one another; that was because they were thinking about each other.

"How long are you both going to stare at one another," Yayoi pops in.

Both Hayate and Himeno snap right back into reality. "Oh,uh..,"both stuttered together.

"Himeno...? Were you flirting with him," Yayoi said.

'GAH!' Himeno and Hayate's whole body highlighted in different shades of red. Himeno panicked by swinging her arms all around in the air. "N...nonononono," they both shouted.

"Ah," Yayoi smirked, "and why are you blushing so furiously?"

"Eh, I..." This was so hard on the 16 year old. Words were still not processing right from the blushorama stage.

"OH I KNEW IT!" Yayoi embraced Himeno tightly.

"Huh?"

She had that gleam in her eye. Tears of joy were being forced out of her. "Oh Himeno, has spring finally sprung?"

"Wwhat?"

She was afraid to what Yayoi was about to say in a second.

"Are you in lov-"

Himeno slapped a hand across Yayoi's mouth. "Shhhhh, be quiet." Himeno put a finger up to her nervous smile. "Please Yayoi..."

Yayoi's eyes glittered like fairy dust in the moon light. Rose petals danced around her as she grabbed Himeno's hand and squealed.

She wasn't exactly taking Himeno seriously.

"This is a dream come true Himeno! Now I can write about your love life and Mr. Tanaka's love life!"

**"BAM"**

Himeno fell to the floor with her leg hanging in the air, her left eye started to twitch vigorously from irritation of the awkward-friend kind.

'Why does Yayoi have to be like this?'

Himeno lifts up her arm to her face to read the time off of her watch. The watch said 2:46 and she was sure that the movie would start at 3:00.

"Crap, it's almost starting!" She jumps back up on her feet.

"C'mon you guys, lets go!"

Himeno marched and into the line (where you give the person your ticket), fifth from the front. She searched for the tickets in her pockets and purse but couldn't find them. "Looking for these?"

The three tickets floated in front of her face, attached to a hand, then an arm going over from behind her head.

She followed the arm until she was looking up at a wash of blue.

"You handed them to me earlier, remember?"

A sweat drooped on the side of Himeno's face. "Oh yeah, thanks."

She opened up the palm of her hand and Hayate kindly gave her the tickets.

"You also might want to move up. The girl is waiting for us."

"I kinda know that Hayate. I'm not that stupid," Himeno pouted her face up to Hayate's.

"Oh so your not _that_ stupid, huh? Then why are you here picking a fight instead of handing the girl the stupid tickets."

"Grrrr," Himeno growled under her breath, "You always have to win..."

She started walking with Hayate and Yayoi following in every foot step. "Here you go, three tickets to see "The Ring"."

"Thank you and not to be rude, but do you and your boyfriend fight all the time?"

"He's not my boyfriend and yes... we do," Himeno grumpily stated. 'This is the second time someone pointed it out.'

"Well you two look great together."

Himeno looked behind her and saw that Yayoi and Hayate weren't paying much attention. Yayoi was trying to squeeze information out of Hayate. She had a notebook in her hands and a pen; Hayate had flushed cheeks at about every word Yayoi asked. "So how long have you had your feelings?"

"Will you please be quiet Miss Yayoi."

"Oh, you can just call me Yayoi. So... how long has it been since your first kiss?"

"Wwhat?"

The corners of Himeno's lips curled into a smile. She could help but to smile at Hayate; to her, it looked so funny and cute when Yayoi does the things to him like she did to Tanaka.

"Maybe..."

Himeno waved at her friends' faces to steal back their attention.

"Hey you guys, I handed in the tickets. Lets go in now before the movie starts without us."

_"He doesn't love you..."_

She heard a faint whisper in her ear that sounded like a woman's voice.

"Huh?"

Himeno turned to the direction where the whisper came from. She was sure that it came from beside her, but there wasn't anything but the particles of air.

Hayate was already ahead of her, he noticed that she was looking for something that wasn't there. "Is there something wrong Himeno?"

She snapped back into reality, "Oh, uh it's nothing."

"Well then, lets go... since your the one rushing us."

"Uh...okay." She ran up next to Hayate, though she didn't need to; he was only twelve feet away.

_"Hahmhmhmhmhmhm, get ready girl, your in for a treat."_

A purple like flame dissipated as quick as it appeared. No one to see it, touch it, or even hear it._  
_

_

* * *

_"Crap, I forgot the popcorn," Himeno shot up from her seat.

"Figures," Hayate cooed under his breath.

Himeno glanced over her shoulder and gave Hayate the evil eye. "Shut your mouth Hayate, before I shut it for you."

She walked away with footprints in the floor. Hayate looked in her direction a had an amusing smirk curling up on his lips.

Yayoi and Hayate already took there seats in the very back row. They left a seat in between them for Himeno, of course both of them wanted to sit next to her.

-With Himeno-

'What a jerk. How could I ever have fallen in love with a guy like him?'

She was still holding the grudge from a few minutes ago, between her and Hayate.

'He's a total jerk! A person with no sense of humor. A pain in the neck that has no smile or emotion at all!'

Himeno strained her veins as she let her anger over whelmed her.

'Suck an arrogant butt-hole who loves to pick a fight with me! Why did I even want him to come with me anyway?'

Flashbacks zip through her mind, remembering all the times she spent with Hayate. The anger drains from her heart leaving it with the feeling of sadness.

'Grr, why does it have to be him! He always... he always... he always is the one who comforts me when I'm shivering or really upset. The one who protects me from anything that strikes at me. I love his smile so much... Why can't I see him smile at me with love?'

Her paces slow down and the distance between her and the counter didn't get any smaller. Nervousness approaches her; she takes hold on the back of her arm rubbing it over and over.

'I remember my mother telling me this poem called Love Secret. It would go like this...

_Love can heal_

_Love can kill_

_Love can change_

_By it's greatest appeal._

_Love will start_

_But will never end_

_For that is God's_

_Greatest intent._

_Love was made_

_To balance the hate  
_

_But it's no different_

_In that trait._

_Love has secrets_

_That are hard to reveal_

_But when it comes to it_

_You'll know how you feel._

Now I know what my mom meant by that poem. She wanted me to be careful when ever love comes rolling towards you, when it knocks you down it'll be hard to get back up.'

Rubbing the nape of her neck, she reaches the counter. "May I have a bucket of popcorn with butter please?"

"Yes ma'm."

The register beeped at the finger touch of the employee pushing in the buttons. "That would be $2.25." (AN:Hey I don't know how yen works so I'm using our style of money until I learn the use of yen.)

Himeno gathered her wallet pulling out several dollars full; those think greens that we like to call... money. In change she got back seventy-five cents so she had paid three bucks. **(Sorry for making it sound like what you would do in math class.)**

She perked up a fake smile and walked away with her popcorn as soon it was begging for her to eat it.

She was already taking in bite sized bites when in walking back to her seat. The movie hadn't started just yet, so she was lucky to come back early.

"Took you long enough, Himeno."

She gave him a stern look. "I was thinking about something on the way there." 'Which is the truth.'

"Like...?"

"None of your business."

Hayate watched her sit down, eating her popcorn. He dipped his hand into the bucket and ate some popcorn himself.

"...whatever," Hayate said without any emotion. "Let's watch this thing."

'He always acts like this, but... he has gotten nicer.'

Her unusual feelings had always found some way to come through and pull her out of anger. Though these feelings would make her upset. Not just because she thought that it would be impossible for them to have a future, but also the impossibility to control something out of her reach, Hayate's feelings.

These questions made her feel like it was eating her her heart out; nagging at her to confess. In the end, there would be no courage left to tell him.

The same problem lies with Hayate as well. From all the countless times he's been so hostile to her, calling her names, picking fights with her. His intentions in the past were only to make the distance farther away.

His plan had failed him; it only eliminated the gap in between. Bringing him closer to Himeno.

All he wanted now was to have her all to himself. But he felt like that wasn't the right thing to do... her happiness was more important than making her fall in love with him.

* * *

They were right in the middle of the movie, where the woman was fist fighting with Samara.

Hilarious is what Himeno thought. And to Hayate... well... it was free movie without him paying the ticket, might as well watch it.

Yayoi was actually getting interested in watching this movie... something you really would inspect from her. She's already into romance, so why not horror at the moment?

A fast, translucent violet mist came out from under Himeno's seat and struck her back.

_"Hahahhaha."_

A violet scar sliced diagonally down her back.

The deep color of blood was forced out by the tiny light and oozed out all over the backside of her shirt. The sharpness of agony hit her like ten thousand knives cutting away at her body and flesh.

Leaning over to her knees, she felt the rush of blood throwing itself out of her mouth as she coughed. 'W...what's happening?'

Hayate heard a moan coming from his right side. He turned his head to look and his pupils shrunk down to the size of a pin point. He was shocked that a tremendous amount of blood that was coming out and out of nowhere at such a randomness time. 'How could this have happen?'

"Himeno!"

Hayate had startled Yayoi. She also looked over and saw the pool of blood at her friend's feet.

"Ahh, Himeno!"

People stood around and made a crowd. "Oh my gosh, what happened to her!"

Girl and guys started to chatter with some had their cellphones out ready to call an ambulance.

'What the heck has happened? All we did is watch a movie and out of the blue, she's bleeding to death!'

Hayate took off his work jacket and wrapped it around the wound on her back to stop the flow of blood from exiting her body.

'I'm not leaving you like this Himeno!'

"Yayoi, go get some help and quick!"

"Rrright!"

Yayoi ran from her seat down the stairs and out the door.

"H...hayate?"

"Himeno, don't move... your bleeding"

"Hayate, I think she's back... I heard her laugh at me before my...", Himeno didn't finish her sentence; she had fainted from the blood loss.

"Himeno!"

Hayate held her unconscious body close to his, with one question stuck to his mind.

'What did she mean by "she's back"...?'

* * *

**Ooooh cliff hanger...**

**I know this chapter may not make any sense right now. But if you have been following my storyline, you ought to know what's going on. I have been working on this chapter on through Halloween and I was going to update this chapter then... but it was never finished.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient! May God bless you all!**

**CherryBlossom210 :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: This Moment

**I'm having so much fun writing these stories. I'm so glad I have a lot of readers reading what I write.**

**Even though it's a risk... I might add another story along with I Want You and Emotions. I just get so happy when I get complements from what I create; so I'm taking that risk of creating a new story to add to my pursuit of happiness. Thank y'all for being my readers! **

**CherryBlossom210

* * *

**I Want You

Chapter 7: This Moment

**"Weeeooo weeeooo weeeooo"**

The sirens of the ambulance rang in Hayate's ears. The last thing he ever wanted to happen was this...

... Himeno being badly injured.

She never deserved to be hurt this badly by anyone on this planet, not even by Fenrir herself. That's what was crawling in the spaces of Hayate's brain; Fenrir's name.

'Could Fenrir really be back?'

He was sitting inside the ambulance across from Himeno. Himeno had an oxygen mask on, strapped in a stretcher with a small IV going into her arm. She was still unconscious, but still lingering onto the string of life.

Hayate was holding onto her hand, carefully stroking the backside up and down. Deep inside his thoughts he was thinking of that nightmare he had the other night.

'That nightmare wasn't just a dream, it was a message. Is she out to get me? Wait... or could she be out to get Himeno?'

He wished that he knew that it wasn't just a dream sooner... so that Himeno wouldn't be in this condition.

"Himeno..."

Tears wanted to break out and soak his face with salty rivers. But he held them back, he wanted to believe she would be okay, that everything would be fine.

No... things wouldn't be fine with darkness lurking back at them. 'She wants to get back at us.'

Fenrir has come back; not to destroy the world, only to have Himeno and Hayate suffer.

The blood rush had stopped a long time ago from Himeno's body. She lost a lot of blood and only enough to still be breathing with her heart pacing slowly in her chest.

"If... only I told you sooner," speech came from her with the mask on.

Hayate jerked his head up, surprised that Himeno had the energy to speak.

"I'm sorry Hayate... the pain... she came back through my pain."

Hayate reached over and gently rubbed Himeno's hair. "It's not your fault, we both didn't even know this would happen. Right now, I'm more worried about you."

Himeno creaked open her eyes, a tear drop drooped down her face to the stretcher pillow. "Hayate..."

"Yeah?"

She gracefully toppled her hand on his hand when he slid it to her cheek.

"Ever... since the ending of the battle... I have always been wanting to tell you this even if it was irrelevant..."

"Mhmm..," Hayate nodded for her to go on.

"I couldn't stop asking myself, what your impression was on me."

His pupils grew enormously at a one-hundred per mile heart speed rate.

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"If you ever liked me as a friend or ..."

Hayate took a look at the IV package making sure that she was getting enough fluids. There was only the driver, him in the ambulance to help; and the assistant was on break. (What a nice assistant, huh?)

'What is in this bag making her talk this way?'

"Hayate, there's something I need to tell you."

He looked away from the bag and met salmon colored eyes.

She was also becoming extremely timorous, her heart rate was going up too (from the sound on the machine), and her face was turning lightly fuchsia. 'I don't know how he's going to respond.'

Seeing the mollifying tenderness in his eyes, she didn't know if she was getting more embarrassed than soothed.

**_'Go on... tell him.'_**

'Michiko..'

**_'I know you've been in a whole lot of stress. There's no doubt that he'll feel the same way.'  
_**

'But what if his reaction is bad?'

**_'Himeno... I've been inside you long enough to know that you are really dense.'_**

'Huh?..'

_**'Just think... the time at the church, your room, the park, and now. He's been showing affection to you all this time. I don't know how you can't see it.****'**_

'Wow... uh, I guess those moments went right over my head.'

_**'Yes... and it's better now or never, Himeno.'**_

A tear made it way down her cheek again. 'Thanks...'_  
_

Nervousness still caved in her mind, mostly in her heart. She wasn't going to let those feelings overcome her.

'I've always been stuck in this position ever since. It had tried to eat my heart inside out. Even though, I'm on my way to the hospital... it's better than not saying anything at all.'

"Himeno?" Hayate was getting quite worried from a long wait response.

"Hayate, I...," she finally spoke.

"I..I think I.."

Stuttering her way along, she pushed those hopeful words out with the rest of her energy. "I think..."

The jerk of the break, the ambulance made it's destination. The doors open with the driver and the late attendant pulling the slope down from the vehicle. The attendant climbed on, unhooking the IV and leaving the plastic needle in her vein. 'Shoot...'

The ambulance pulled up at the wrong time for her. She really wanted to let go of all that stress that's been weighing her down on the shoulders, especially her heart.

**_'Don't worry, you'll get it next time.'_**

"Mmmff," Himeno groaned. 'I just hope that next time is soon.'

"Oh so I see your awake now. You still must be in pain, we'll have to put you back to sleep."

Himeno slightly nodded because the pain was still too hard to bear from all that talking. The attendant put the sleeping drug through the tube and off to dreamy land for her again.

He pushed her down the slope rail and into the ER. Hayate following from behind, still had a stunned look transfixed to his face. 'What did she almost say?'

He did perceive the scarlet tint and allowed the look to stay on. Both he and his emotion acquiesced to it. He was surprised and embarrassed, but didn't doubt of what he truly treasures, his feelings for her.

-Hayate's POV-

A nurse ran up to me with a clipboard in her arm. "Sir, you can't go in with her if you're not related."

Crap, just what I expected, I have to be a family member. I didn't want to lie to the woman, but I couldn't stand the chance being away from Himeno, so I had to lie the same way to her like I did to the ambulanceman. "I'm her fiance." Another thing that I expected, my face burned up with embarrassment.

"Oh...okay!" She walked over and opened a doorway. "I can send you to her room that they signed her up for."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and led the way. We went up three floors to the west side of the hospital. Passing by rooms 209E, 210E, 211E, and 212E we finally reached Himeno's room 213E. I knew she wasn't in there yet so I stepped inside and waited in the seat next to the window. "She'll be in here about thirty minutes after they run some tests on her," the nurse kindly said.

I read her badge and called her by name, "Thank you again Miss. Asuka."

She smiled again and bowed her head before she turned to leave. Leaning my head up against the wall, my eyes focused on the ceiling. I started to count the number of dots in one ceiling tile. I had to stop because Himeno's face appeared in my mind.

I was getting worried about her when the seconds turned into minutes, time is slow by reality, but it felt like a century going by just by waiting. 'What was she about to say?'

Those words replayed like a screwed up record on a record player in my head. The only thing I could think about was... then my mind went reverse. Then I started to think what _if_ Fenrir was back.

"Grr..." I didn't want to think about it at all. Just thinking about the new evil of Fenrir hovering the land we walked on, made me sick. She should have stayed gone...

-End of Hayate's POV-

Thirty minutes passed by while Hayate stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to continue on so he got up and looked out the window to see Awayuki town before his eyes. The room door opened with the whole family walking with a terrified expression glued to their faces.

Hayate turned his whole body around, face to face with Himeno father. "What exactly happened Hayate?"

"I don't know... she collapsed all of a sudden with a tremendous amount of blood streaming from her back." Hayate cringed his teeth together and lowered his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Hayate...," Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something that we don't know about?"

His fists curled up into a ball and tiny bit of blood covered his finger tips. Hayate started to bite his lip almost making it bleed as well. 'I don't want to believe it, I don't want to believe it!'

He cringed his teeth again, "We... may be up against the new being of Fenrir. Supposedly, _she_ attacked Himeno."

"What? This can't be happening again! We went through a lot of crap the first time," Mayune yelled out with all her might.

"Mayune, don't yell in a hospital," Mawatta said quietly.

"Hmph, just think about it, all the construction we went to deal with after the last battle."

"I don't think you should be worried about that, right now, Himeno's life comes first."

Mayune's face soften with a little regret, "Okay..."

"Is there anything that we can do Hayate," Natsue asked.

Hayate tried holding back his anger, so he looked down at the floor. "I don't know... right now she'll just need love from her family."

Silence filled the air until Mayune broke it again.

"Y'know... you can show her love too."

Hayate's eyes shot up at her with amazement. "I mean, I don't think she would mind."

"Mayune?"

Everyone's eyes trailed away from her to Hayate. They weren't surprised when his whole face went red.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I ended the chapter this way. I got sick a lot lately so I'm posting this how it is. I'm sorry guys, but have a very Merry Christmas!**

**God Bless you all.  
**

**CherryBlossom210  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Hospitality

Chapter 8: Hospitality

-Hayate's POV-

The nurse already rolled Himeno into the room awhile ago, while the family went downstairs to refrain from getting into a mess when they brought Himeno in. Mr. Awayuki, told me that it's better for me to stay here. I wasn't hesitate enough to say okay.

Holding onto Himeno's hand, it was cold as winter snow. I don't know where she got the energy to speak earlier, because she lost a lot of blood, too much blood...

Her skin looks so pale, paler than a white mist of a ghost, with lips getting to a weaker color by the second. She's just lies there, as if she died from getting to cold.

As much as I want to hold her, I can't... I don't want to hold her if it will hurt her.

The day's time ticks by into night, but she still lies unconscious under the thin covers of the medical bed. Not leaving her side for a moment, I sat on a cushioned chair propped by Himeno's bedside. I never want to leave her side, and I never want to see Himeno in pain ever again.

I reached over for her hand and I let every tension in my body drop. My eyes became very heavy as I leaned my head against the wall. I crossed my arms across my chest and my eyelids just drooped then everything was black.

* * *

My eyes flickered open as the warm sun shined through the window, glittering the room with light. Glancing over at the clock above my head, it read 12:34. 'I've over slept? Sheesh...' I noticed that Himeno wasn't in the bed, so I started to panic. 'Where is she!' Sweat started to drip down my face

"**Tap, tap, tap**"

"**_Flushhhh_**" The girl I was looking for stepped right out of the bathroom with the IV still hooked to her arm. She closed the door to meet my confusing gaze.

Himeno wasn't dressed in her hospital gown like she was suppose to, but at least it's something light for her to wear. I was so fearful and anxious at the same time ; I wanted to punch the wall to let out all my stress, but I also want hold Himeno in my arms.

End Hayate's POV

She blushed a little and said, "Sorry Hayate, I got up early and went to the bathroom. You were still asleep when I got..."

She was cut off by him from his startling embrace. His face wasn't tensed up and the smile on his face brightened while two tear drops rolled down his face.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad your alright," Hayate said through a little whimper. Himeno held onto the medical pole with the hung IV bag. She felt like she was going to fall down again from how much emotion Hayate was putting into his hug.

"I don't know what I'll do if you stayed in such a critical manor. Or if I lost you again."

"Hayate..."

He hugged tighter but not too tight for her injured body. "I really wouldn't know what to do, if you died."

"Hayate...," Himeno took it all in, the warmness of one hug. It made the pumping of her heart beat against her rib cage. "I'm right here Hayate, I'm alive."

"I thought you wouldn't be a few hours ago," Hayate looked into her eyes. His eyes were filled with so much happiness and warmth, too bad Himeno was oblivious to it.

**_'And you thought he didn't feel anything for you.'_**

'Huh? Michiko? He didn't evensay anything.'

**_'Actions say more than words .'_**

"**Knock knock**"

Himeno pulled away and turned to the door. When it opened Kaoru popped in and hugged Himeno tightly. "Ooh I'm so glad your alright Himeno! Daddy was so worried!"

"Dad,... I can't breath..."

"Oh sorry," Kaoru pulls away from her. "You really worried me Himeno, good thing Hayate was there with you. He immediately got Yayoi to call us before you came to the hospital."

'Did Yayoi do that by herself?'

Hayate walked up to Himeno's side. "You need to eat something, I'll go get some food for you from the cafeteria," he said.

"I thought the nurse is suppose to do that," Himeno said.

Hayate snickered on the way to the door,"Well you eat more than an average person, it's better if I get food for you as well."

"Hey!" Himeno grabbed the hospital pillow and threw it at him. Hayate opened the door and closed it behind him, to where the pillow on hit the door. He popped his head through the door laughing, "You'll have to do better than that!"

Then came flying the clock that was hanging on the wall. Hayate closed the door again before the clock hit him, the clock didn't break, but it did make a huge slamming noise."Hahaha," 'I think she's getting better already.'

Kaoru picked up the indestructible clock and hung it back up on the wall. "You shouldn't be moving too much Himeno, you've lost a lot of blood and you could open your wound."

"But I feel just fine," Himeno rolled the IV rack with her to the bed. "It looks like it, but you'll still have to rest before losing too much of your energy."

"But..," Himeno sat down.

"No buts young lady. Now lay down." Kaoru picked up the pillow as Himeno lied down. She surfed the channels on the television with the remote that was attached to the bed like in most hospitals.

"Dad..."

"Hmm?" Himeno's dad started drink a bottle of water he brought with him.

"What do you think Hayate thinks of me?"

"**Splash**", he spills the water all over himself. "What? Why do you want to ask me this?"

"Never mind then."

"Okay, if you say so..," he said as he tried to dry himself off.

She flicked through the channels without even paying attention to what is on each channel. Kaoru noticed that she already changed all the channels three times non-stop. "Are you sure nothing is wrong Himeno?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she lied through her teeth.

"You're very vital for someone who is suppose to be low on blood."

Her thumb paused on the remote and she gave a full-of-life smile to her dad. "I'm fine, I feel a lot better. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"You are but...," he stood up and intertwined his fingers with her hair. "That doesn't mean you don't have a weakness."

She held onto her father's hand, squeezed it, just as her heart felt like.

"Now are you sure you don't want to tell me something?"

Himeno nodded, she wanted to talk. It was her father of course, someone who you just couldn't throw away like an old laundry rag. He's there for her... just like Hayate. Himeno cuddled up with the pillow facing her dad. "I'm all ears, Himeno."

"..."

"I know you said something about Hayate. Did anything happen between you two?"

She shook her head slowly, holding onto the pillow tighter. "I just..."

"You just...what?"

"I just... you know it's not that important! hehhee!" She grabbed the sheets and flung it over her head.

'She doesn't change does she?'

* * *

'She eats so much food, there's not enough room to put more.' Hayate stood in the food line looking at the different variety off foods from all over the pyramid (food pyramid) they were serving. Since Himeno's stomach is an endless pit for food, he already piled the tray up with her favorite food that he just happened to know right off the bat.

"Whatcha got there Hayate," Mannen popped in.

"Wha! Where did you come from,"Hayate yelled while managing to keep the tray steady.

"I've been here.."

"With who?"

"Them," he pointed his thumb backwards. Rest of the Leafe knights smiled at their big brother, while Goh was twinkling his fingers at Hayate.

Shin ran up to Hayate hugging his leg. "Are you getting food for Himeno?"

"Yeah.. you all worried about her too?"

"Yes and also the fact that Fenrir might be coming back to haunt us," Kei picked up a tray and started piling it.

"What are you doing Kei?"

"You've seen how Himeno eats. She at least eats twenty plates for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We'll help you serve her."

"But you're not immediate family."

Goh, Hajime, Mannen, and Sasame chuckle under their breath, trying not to laugh. "How are we not, Mr. _**Fiance**_? We're her future brother _**in-laws**_," Sasame laughed.

And of course Hayate's face lit up red.

"Ahahaha, look how red your face is Hayate," Goh held in his stomach.

"So you lied?"

"Ss..ssso I cc..could see her of course. I was really worried about her," Hayate turned away to conceal his red face.

"You could have said that you were her brother."

'I would have felt even worse if I said that instead.' "Tt..that would make it worse for me."

Sasame picked up a tray, following along Goh, Mannen, and Hajime; Shin was still clinging to Hayate's leg. "Don't worry big brother, that would make us feel bad too. But we were actually surprised you said that."

'Of course you would know Sasame.'

"By the way," Hayate turned to them, "Am I going to pay for all of this?"

Every tray was filled and piled. Not much of a new thing for us to know; Himeno has three stomachs.

"I'll pay for it," Natsue stepped in. "Mrs. Awayuki," Hayate said.

"That'll be mom from now on son," she winked.

"Please don't tell me one of you told her."

Natsue put a hand to her mouth smiling. "Actually... I was the one who told them. The nurse from before informed me about you."

'Crap,' Hayate said in his mind. His face grew pale with lines of disgust run down his face.

"Please forgive me...," his head drooped down.

"There's no need to apologize, but I might still tease you for awhile," Natsue smiled sweetly. "Ye..yeah..," His face went even paler.

Nastue went up to the cashier who had a dazzled look in his eye, in a good way. "Mm...mmrs. Awayuki? Ooh I'm sorry, you don't have to pay for the food. This is your hospital anyway."

"Are you sure James?" (Yeah he's American)

"Yes ma'am. You have taken very good care of us. It's on the house!"

"Well that's nice of you, thank you."

"You're welcome madam, take care."

"She owns about everything in this city...," Goh whispered to himself. Natsue came back up to Hayate with a very bright grin planted under her nose. "Well, let's get that food to Himeno shall we?"

Everyone nodded and started making their way to the elevator.

* * *

**This is a regular chapter, not much action, but I'm getting there... Hope everyone liked it and God Bless! ;D**

**CherryBlossom210  
**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm My Own Enemy

Chapter 9: I'm My Own Enemy

Himeno opened her eyes and jumped to the horrifying scenery surrounding her bed. Flames drew across the ceiling, the floor was melting in tar, and every corner of the room was surrounded by transport demons fluttering and eating the leafe that surrounded it.

_**"Himeno.." **_an eerie voice came out of nowhere.

"Who are you? Are you the Princess of Disaster!"

Appearing before her, she hovered over the bed with her dark purple, shredded gown and her black stringy like hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought we defeated you a long time ago!"

**_"You may have did, but you only took away my source of power."_**

"Who are you possessing now, Fenrir!"

Fenrir chuckled under her breath, only growing it louder and louder until it echoed and rang Himeno's ears.

_**"What... you don't know? Out of all ****o****f the weaklings in the world; you don't happen to know? Hahahaha," **_she continued to laugh evilly.

"What are you talking about! Stop laughing!" Himeno stood on her bed holding a fist to her chest.

**_"Here, I'll show you." _**Fenrir slowly pulled out her hand and grasped the air in between her fingers and palm.. as if she was squeezing a ball of air.

Watching her, a life threatening pain shot through her head. All she could hear on the inside was screaming. She cupped her ears, pressuring them as she fell to her knees, hoping the shrieking would stop.

She wanted it to stop, everything to stop, she thought she was through with all the pain and suffering of a Pretear, but it only seems that Fenrir was coming back with vengeance.

"Make it stop!"

**_"I'm afraid I can't do that Himeno. You see, that person inside you, is who I hold in my grasp. I put her inside your head, the_**_ **moment you were at your most vulnerable state. She grasps onto your memories, being nice and supportive. Gaining your trust..."**_

_**"Don't listen to her Himeno! She's lying, I don't even remember her,"**_ Michiko shrieking once more.

_**"You were made not to remember a single thing about me, Michiko. You're my only link to Himeno."**_ Fenrir squeezes the air again, making the pain worse, too hard to even bear.

Himeno squirmed, holding her head harder,"I...I don't believe you!"

_**"Believe in whatever you want, but Michiko is made to be you. You are your own enemy, my dear Himeno. I will make you suffer, you will die."**_

Himeno stood on her feet trying to hold back the pain. "What's the whole point in killing me?"

She tried holding a serious face,__ not showing that she was in more pain.

**_"__You remember when I told Hayate that I would make him miserable, suffer so much that he will go in despair? Well, I did not lie.. I'm using my vengeance against you to put him in despair."_**

"So what... you're saying is.. th..that killing me will help you get back at him?"

_**"And you...," **_she slowly faded back into the shadows without anymore words to spare. With all the pain withdrawn from her body, she fell to the floor as it turned back into normal. The scary background finally turned back into the serene atmosphere of the hospital room.

'That was no nightmare, it was real,' Himeno got off the floor shaking in fear.

'Is what she saying, true? Am I my own enemy?'


	10. Chapter 10: Hanging

Chapter 10: Hanging

Her fingers trembled, struggling to get up back in the stretcher bed. Himeno looked like she was about to cry; she was scared for Hayate and scared for herself.

Besides that... where was her dad this whole time?

Probably going to get something to eat, he was in there for awhile with her, keeping her in check.

'What am I gonna do? Should I keep this a secret... no I should tell them. I trust them, they're my only hope, but if I tell them, they would be more worried.'

Still shaking she kept dropping to the floor, as if the feeling in her legs have left her. 'No I can't tell them.'

Eyes wide open, she stayed on the floor in such deep thought.

**_'Lier...'_**

'Michiko?'

**_'You wanna tell them, but your just..'_**

'NO, I don't want to hear from you! I don't even know if I should call you as my friend anymore.. were we even friends?'

**_'Himeno I..'_**

'No, just go away!'

**_'...fine.'_**

And with that, she kept quiet and never spoke.

"Now I have to get back on the bed."

She grabbed the handlebar and struggled as her legs tried to stand, but failed when she fell to the floor.

The door opened with Hayate backing in the room with a tray full of food. The others stepped in also having food for Himeno and gasped from seeing Himeno struggling to get up off the floor.

"Himeno!" Hayate ran to her side and set the tray to the side.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up onto the bed. "We need the nurse in here, Kei!"

"No, I'm alright. I only fell off the bed."

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah," Himeno smiled nervously,"yeah, I'm okay."

Hayate's tensed face broke down in to a calm expression. He picked up the tray off of the floor and gave it to Himeno on her lap.

"You bought food for me?"

"No, your step-mom did. We brought your food over."

"Oh, thanks, I am hungry now that you mention it."

She picked up the apple, having all intentions to bite into it's juicy texture... but something stopped her as she felt a burning touch go across her back. Then a heavy black aura arose circling the air around Himeno; suffocating her and only her. She fell forward and all her limbs went numb from not getting any oxygen.

"Himeno!" Hayate twirled Himeno around only to find a transport demon on her back.

"A transport demon!"

"What," Mannen yelled. "How could there be one here," Sasame gasped.

With quick thinking, he built a ball of air in his hands and threw it at the fluttering demon, slamming it against the wall.

"Hurry, Goh! Burn it!" Just realizing what was going on, he built up his flames and burned the existence of the demon to ruins.

By the fluid of the air, Hayate directed the ashes out the window along with the wind, by pushing the air towards it.

Shin ran up to Himeno, almost weeping. "Hayate, she's not breathing!"

"We need to get some air in her lungs, quickly..." Hayate sat down on the bed and held Himeno up so that her back was leaning on his chest. He hovered his hand over her neck, circulating the air and forcing it into her lungs.

"Haaaah," Himeno's lungs grasped the air and she inhaled deeply and loudly.

Breathing very roughly, her vision came back clearly and she could move her body again.

"Himeno!"

Coming back to her senses, Himeno's face only expressed fear. "She wasn't joking..." She held her hand to her chest.

"Who wasn't joking," Hayate questioned.

"She is trying to kill me..."

"Himeno, who are you talking about," Goh yelled.

Himeno perked up, realizing she was still with the knights. "You didn't just hear that... did you?"

Everyone's expressions were filled with fear and anger. "Himeno, who are you talking about just now," Hayate asked from behind.

'Hayate...'

She looked down to the floor, only seeing tearing building up fighting their way out.

"Kei," Hayate broke the silence.

"Take the others to the lobby. Let me speak with Himeno alone."

"What, why can't we hear it too Hayate," Mannen yelled.

"Don't argue with me Mannen. She's too scared to speak more right now with you and the others around."

Mannen backed down and just clicked his tongue. "Let's go Mannen," Kei called out.

Goh held the door open as everyone followed out to the elevator, leaving Hayate and Himeno the only one's in the room.

Realizing that she was in Hayate's lap, her heart rate rose up from it's normal level and she tried to get off of him quickly as possible.

Hayate only wanted her to do the opposite. He tugged on her arm and she landed back to where she was before.

He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. All Himeno could do was react in any normal person would do... when the one she loves is holding her close. She blushed and surprisingly didn't jump away.

"You act so big sometimes, but talk so little." He held her even closer.

"I worry about you so much, you don't know how much... When I see you in so much pain, all you do is look away."

"But," Himeno whispered.

"I can't stand seeing you like this."

_'It's not the best time_, _but I can't take so much more,'_ Hayate thought with so much feeling.

"Hayate, it's not that I don't want to speak.."

"Then what is it...?"

Himeno was silent, she sat there and hung her head and Hayate cringed his teeth and it almost popped his jaw.

"I can't stand it Himeno. You're hiding something, I know you are... Don't you trust me anymore?"

She cupped her hand on his, she didn't respond, she couldn't say anything.. she didn't want to hurt him... so she wouldn't hurt even more. If she ever died, she wouldn't want Hayate to be filled with despair; but she didn't know why he even would.

"Himeno, I miss... I miss your real smile."

She frowned,"I still smile sometimes."

He lifted his head and loosened his arms away from her. The pinkette felt her heart sinking even lower as she turned to see Hayate's face.

His face only shown saddness and fear, which is what he felt after all.

"Hayate.. I-" He cut her off.

"Where's the smile I fell in love with?"

She could feel her heart racing again, "Hayate you...-" And he cut her off again.

This time he didn't speak, because his lips were already entangled with hers.

**OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

**Mwahahahhaha, cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, sorry it came in so late. :D Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Melting Heart

I Want You

Chapter 11: Melting Heart

**_Badump... Badump ... Badump... Badump_**

_'Wha...?'_

Melting right on to his lips, Himeno's brain took a moment to process what was going on. Realizing the warmth and pressure against her lips; the only person's lap she was sitting in, slowly tightening his arms around her waist, was none other than Hayate himself.

_'He's... he's..,'_ she couldn't think of the words. Himeno was too caught up in the moment to even think. The shock blinded her senseless and she was unable to react.

Her heart started to beat uncontrollably... wait... was that even her heart?

No it wasn't, it was Hayate's!

Hayate felt himself overflowing with feelings that he never felt before. He was drowning in his own feelings for Himeno, blocking out everything around him.

_'Hayate...'_

Not getting any reaction from her, Hayate felt a little sad as he pulled away from her. Himeno's heart thumping loud as ever, her attention up to the point where she jumped out of shock as soon as the pressure on her lips brushed off.

She turned her head back forward having a moment of silence before she felt Hayate's head rest on the back of hers, sighing as if he was admitting defeat.

_'No reaction whatsoever,'_ Hayate thought to himself.

"Himeno.."

She couldn't speak from a million things that went on in her head. Just thinking back to Fenrir made her angry yet sad. How was she suppose to tell him now? Himeno wanted to spill out her whole heart to him, but fear was keeping her from doing it.

**_'If you want to protect him, them reject him.'_**

_'I thought I told you to stay away...'_

_**'I only came back to help you.'**_

_'Then how come all of a sudden, you want me to reject him?'_

_**'Things happen..**__'_

_'Just... just go away Michiko..'_

Himeno gave it the thought... she wanted to protect him as much as she wanted to protect her family. He meant the world to her, he was more important than her own life. Keeping him safe is the only thing she can do.

Constantly fighting herself, she had to come up with a conclusion. It was either her life or life itself.

"Himeno... what do you think of me?"

Her lips trembled as she opened them, trying to give him an answer. Yet her mouth was open, no words came out. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"Himeno, please give me an answer.." Hayates grip around her waist became a little tighter and she could feel his hands shaking in fear.

_'I can't do this...'_

Tears threatened to fall down her rose red cheeks. The back of her throat became very dry._ 'I can't do it... but.. I have to do it..'_

_**'Then I'll do it for you.'**_ Himeno's mind went blank. She felt paralyzed, she couldn't move anything, not even her lips. Suddenly, her lips started moving on their own. Like someone was controlling her body..

**_"You're nothing to me." _**Himeno heard her own voice speak, it was lower and deeper.

_'Machiko, what are you doing!'_ She was glad she could at least control her inside thoughts.

_**'I'm doing you a favor.'**_

Hayate's eyes snapped right open, in disbelief of what she just said. "W-what," he started to panic_._

_**"You heard me, do I have to repeat myself Hayate?"**_

Himeno's body slowly made it's way to stand on the white tiled floor, smirking in a mischievous way.

"I don't understand, when I kissed you just now... you didn't pull away."

**_"It was to make you live the moment."_**

Hayate fumed, he never felt so insulted and rejected before. All this time Himeno was just toying with him? Had she already known his feelings for her and decided to use it against him? What was going on exactly?

"Have you been toying with me this whole time," he lowered his tone. Things weren't looking so good.

_'No Hayate, don't listen to her! She's using my body!'_

_**'Shut your trap, princess.'**_

_'No, I won't! It was a mistake for trusting you!'_

_**'I said be quiet!'**_

Then Himeno couldn't even think, her whole mind and body wasn't in her control anymore. **_"And what would happen if I said yes," _**Michiko continued to control Himeno's body.

Hayate was speechless. He felt as if his heart dropped out of his chest.

"Fine..." Hayate stood up with an ache in his chest.

He stormed out of the room before he could notice Himeno's body dropping to the ground. The purple scar on her back, glittered and lit up the room. Forming right next to her dead like body, a purple silhouette formed then it took shape of a person.

The person had long snow white hair and had striking yellow eyes. A long flowing black dress trailed down to the floor and a scar of a spider was engraved int to her back.

She looked down to the floor and laughed to herself. **_"Hehehehehe, you were a fool to trust me."_**

* * *

The elevator buttons flashed to floor 1 and the bell chimed as the double doors opened facing the main lobby of the hospital. Taking a step forward, Hayate didn't hesitate to take off to the exit until he was stopped by his fellow brothers in the middle.

"Hayate, what did Himeno say? What's going on?"

"Out of my way," Hayate groaned under his breath.

Nurses rushed through the door with a look of fear planted on their faces. "Doctor, Awayuki's not breathing!"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Hayate turned and ran to the stairs right behind the doctor rushing to his patient.


	12. Chapter 12: Another Loss

Chapter 12: Another Loss (Short Chapter)

"I'm so sorry Mr. Awayuki, we've done all that we could," the doctor let out a guilty, stressful sigh.

"W..what do you mean," Kaoru stuttered.

All the doctor did in response was shake his head and apologize again before turning the other direction to walk away.

"No, this can't be happening," Mayune shrieked in frustration and fear. "This cannot be happening! Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable!" Nastue pulled her daughter in to an embrace, while she herself was trying to fight back the pain.

Everyone else was in shock, they couldn't believe what their ears have heard. The younger knights were balling up in tears, while the older knights were trying to hold back the tears.

Hayate fell to his knees, wanting to scream and punch a hole in the floor right in front of him. 'This can't be happening... How can we lose her so shortly after we got her back? I haven't even gotten a chance to tell her..'

Mannen watched Hayate's tears overflow on his face. Hayate looked so desperate when the salty tears stained the skin on his face.

"D*MN IT ALL!" Hayate punched a crack in the tile floor.

"Hayate, calm down," Sasame put his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "No Sasame... I can't lose her another time. Not another time!"

Hayate stood up on both feet and ran for the exit.

The knights just stood and watched the hurt Wind Knight dash down the stairs to the outside court year where no one was watching. He transformed in to his battle uniform and took off in the sky faster than lightning striking the earth's crusted ground.

"Guys.. I think we should follow Hayate," Sasame broke the silence over the other knights.

"But how about Himeno," Shin wept.

"I think Fenrir has to do something about Himeno's cause of death."

"And Hayate's going out to seek revenge," Goh yelled.

"Exactly.."

Hajime tugged on Sasame's arm. "But we need a Pretear to defeat the new Fenrir!"

"This isn't no ordinary Princess of Disastor like we've fought in the past. She may have lost power from the recent battle or gained more power over Himeno's death."

"So you're saying there's a chance if we try to revive Himeno, Fenrir will lose power," Kei choked out his question.

"If my predictions are correct.. we can bring Himeno back."

"Then we should have no time to lose," Mannen started running towards the exit.

"Mannen," Goh yelled after him.

"We should go, Hayate may need help with this one. Hajime, Shin, stay here and do everything you can to feed leafe to Himeno's body. We can only count on you boys for now."

Sasame rushed behind Mannen and Kei followed through while Goh was lost, not knowing what to do.

"Are you coming or not Goh," Kei yelled across the hall.

Goh flinched and raced towards the others, "Coming!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be longer!** **Thank you guys for being patient with me! :D**

**God Bless,**

**CherryBlossom210**


	13. Chapter 13: It Was Never A Sin To Love

Chapter 13: It Was Never A Sin To Love

Flying through the air over Awayuki town, the knights were desperately looking for a sign of anything that Fenrir might have come across. But so far, nothing has shown up. Not by water, air, or solid earth. Everything looked clean and full of life, but they just have to find the Princess of Disaster so they can save their Princess of Light.

They all landed on the base of the Awayuki bridge to rest cause they were so out of breath.

Well all except for Hayate.

"WHERE ARE YOU FENRIR, WHERE ARE YOU," Hayate practically screamed in to the air. "When I find you, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!"

Kei gawked in surprise, "I never seen Hayate this angry before."

"AND HOW COME YOU GUYS AREN'T UPSET?"

"Calm down Hayate, we're just as upset as you are," Sasame spoke softly.

"This isn't the time to be shouting and going insane. We have to make up a plan a quick," Goh stood in front of Hayate and he restrained Hayate by his shoulders. "You have to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down!"

"Hayate!"

Then tears were fighting their way through Hayate's eyes. "I just... I just don't want to lose her again.." He clenched his hands until the nails almost pierced the skin.

The knights never have seen Hayate so desperate to fight. In their eyes, he was usually the cool and collected, so much full of strength.

But now, he seems so much in despair that it's eating his heart from inside out.

"Hayate...," Goh took a few steps backward.

"...Did you really fall in love with Himeno?"

Hayate turned his head to face Goh and look at him straight in the eye. "It took you this long to figure that out," he whispered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone gasped... not that they already didn't know, but that their leader and older brother actually admitted to everyone about his harboring feelings for the Pretear.

"Don't act like you all are surprised. It was never a sin to love a comrade."

"That's true... I fell in love with Takako when she first became a Pretear," Sasame spoke up.

"Sasame," Goh said.

"The rules never said that you couldn't fall in love with a Pretear, it just said never fall in love with the enemy."

Sasame slowly walked up to Hayate. "I know how you feel and you know how I feel. I can understand that. But to prevent from losing what you love the most, you have to calm down and think out how we're going to do this."

"Tch..," and he said no more.

"But the problem is... how exactly are we going to do this," Mannen spoke up.

"Good question Mannen. How exactly are we gonna do this Sasame," Kei responded.

"I already have a plan.."

"That was fast..."

"So?"

Sasame then turned from a sweet and innocent person to down right serious. "We're going to need to act quick."

"Wh-what do you mean," Mannen shuddered. "Fenrir could be anywhere in the city. She could be in the next country for all I know. But we're going to draw her out in to the open."

"And how are we suppose to do that?"

"Use Hayate as bait..."

"Wait... WHAT?"

* * *

"I don't want Himeno to die," Shin held on to Hajime's hand.

"Me neither Shin, but she already seems so soulless."

"Does that mean she's already dead," Shin's eyes watered up with tears. "Even if she is, we're gonna have to keep her body safe."

"O..okay.."

Shin reached out for Himeno's lifeless hand as her head was already covered with a white sheet. "Ehh."

"You can do this Shin."

By the touch of skin, Shin was only able to generate a little leafe in to her body. "There you go Shin."

Over by the wall, Himeno's family stayed silent. They couldn't believe such a full of life girl could be taken away from them. It seemed too short for a long period of time they all had together.

"This is unacceptable..," Mayune moaned in tears.

"Shh...," Nastue caressed her daughter while she herself couldn't help but to cry.

"I can't believe we lost her... again," Mawata couldn't stop having flashbacks in to the past. She didn't expect arms to circle her body and being pulled in to an embrace. "The Leafe Knights promised us that they would bring her back. We can't just give up now," Kaoru whispered.

"Dad..," Mawata leaned in to her step-father's warm hug. "I wonder how Hayate is taking all of this," Kaoru spoke softly but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Most likely he'll be in pain," Mayune choked out.

"Mayune.. you knew how he felt for her?"

"Of course I did... *hic*..I was there when he kissed her that day. I could see the look in his eye whenever he's *hic* with her. I might be a rude selfish brat, but I know *hic* when someone is in love."

"Mayune..."

"I can't get the expression of his face out of my mind," Kaoru said. "His face... filled with so much anger and despair. It wasn't like him at all."

"He's probably in much more pain than we are...," Natsue spoke softly. "He is," Hajime spoke out of nowhere. Everyone's face turned towards him. "For how long I've known him, he's never smiled, laughed, or shown any signs of love for anyone."

"So what you are saying is.."

"Hayate smiles because of Himeno."

Then Shin spoke up,"I'm way too young to understand this stuff.."

"But can you tell Shin," Hajime asked.

Shin nodded a little, "He looks happy with Himeno."

"Okay it's my turn to transfer leafe," Hajime touched Himeno's hand. Fear drowned out all over his face, he slowly back his hand away from Himeno. "What's wrong Hajime?"

"Himeno's body..."

"What?"

"It's gotten colder..."

Everyone's eyes grew wider in shock. "I thought Shin gave her leafe!"

"He did, but it seems like her body needs more than a normal human being."

"Why can't you guys just give her more leafe now," Mayune demanded an answer.

"If Shin gives anymore leafe, it could kill him."

"H-how about you," Mawata almost started to weep.

"I can't give her anymore leafe. My leafe alone won't help keep her body stable."

"Oh God," Mawata cried.

"Calm down Mawata," Natsue tried to comfort her daughter. "I can't! Himeno is dead, how can I keep myself calm?"

"Mawata don't give up I said!"

"Kaoru you..," Natsue looked at her husband.

"She isn't dead completely. All we have to do is trust Hayate, Sasame, Goh, and Mannen. We have to have faith in them."

"But what happens if they can't do it," Mawata dropped to the floor yelling. Kaoru bent down on his knees and embraced Mawata once more.

"We just have to believe they can do it; we have no other choice but to."

"Daddy..," she buried her face in to his chest soaking his shirt with tears. He began to make soothing circles on her back and she soon fell to sleep.

"We all have to get some rest too."

"Yeah.. you're right."

* * *

**Sorry guys that I've been so long! I'm really sorry that you all had to wait.. :( I'm so slow with keeping up with my fanfics. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**God Bless, **

**CherryBlossom210 :P**


	14. Chapter 14: Raging Heart

Chapter 14: Raging Heart

Repeating images flow through his head, his heart lingering on a string just waiting to fall and break. Hayate never seemed so displeased with life, because all his emotions up until now seemed harder to hold back and harder to repress. He couldn't smile without a reason to. He use to feel that all we live for is to die in the end, so why smile? But Himeno was his reason to live and to smile. She taught him that life isn't what it seemed to be; you don't live just to die, but to live is to exist, to exist for those around you, exist for the plants that grow, the air that flows, and the ground you walk on.

Existing was the meaning of life to her and it became a new meaning to him.

'Live your life to the fullest while you still exist,' is what Himeno use to tell him. He lived on with that quote, letting it run through his brain, opening the barriers to his mind, and to letting her words in to his heart. Letting her whole existence be every cell that his heart beats in to his veins.

Now without her next to him, everything seemed too dull to exist. He found no reason to smile if she wasn't by his side smiling along with him.

"Hayate, I'm sorry that we have to use you right now, but we have no other choice," Sasame explained. Just looking at his older brother lost within his own despair reminded him what happened in the past.

"Let's just get on with it," Hayate grunted out with an impatient tone.

The plan was that since Hayate was drowning in his own depression, it was best to use him as bait to draw out Fenrir. It was the only way, because she can feel sadness and despair, which was one thing that she feeds on other than leafe.

The day grew dark as the sunlight drowned in to night. The stars in the sky only seemed to fade as the sky got darker and darker. Hayate was left alone on the Awayuki bridge in his normal work clothes, nothing on him at the moment to defend himself with.

Hayate dug himself deeper in to his madness, driving himself insane while trying to grab hold of something that wasn't even there.

He was getting more impatient by the minute wondering if Himeno would ever come back to him alive and to try accept his love after all of this is done and over with. He clenched his fists tight, drawing blood from his palm with stinging pain that he ignored. What was happening to him? Did things really have to happen this way?

"COME OUT FENRIR AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Hayate shouted in to the air at the top of his lungs, trying to yell out all of his frustration all at once. "COME ON OUT!"

Hayate shot to the ground and punched the concrete base, only making his hand bloodier. _'Hayate! Don't lose it,' _Kei shouted to Hayate's mind.

He ignored his brothers' requests to calm down. Hayate was only drawing out more pain to himself so he can draw out the woman who took away the love of his life.

"Come on out Fenrir, I know you're here," Hayate shouted to the air in front of him.

Clouds drove forward with rumbles of thunder and clashes of lighting piercing the night sky. The eerie feeling of evil and darkness filled the atmosphere and laughing sheered through Hayate's ears.

_**"Well well well, what do we have here? A lost dog looking for his owner? Hehehehe,"**_

"Shut your mouth! I'm tired of your existence, I want you dead and gone!"

_**"****Well I..,"**_Fenrir started but Hayate gave no time for her to speak. Hayate zapped in to his Knight uniform and came at her with a wind dragon. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground only to give Hayate a smile of satisfaction.

"I told you to shut up!" Hayate stood in battle ready mode. He really wanted her dead, deader than dead. He wanted Himeno back at all costs.

_**"Feisty aren't** **you?"**_ Fenrir stood up with blood draining out of her mouth from the wind attack. _**"But is that all you** **got?"**_ Fenrir raised a hand up in front of her with purple lighting zipping from her hand. She let the power build up and shot it through the air, letting the thunder crackle with each attack she made.

Hayate jumped each time she attacked, dodging every lighting strike. He was determined to kill her even if it cost his own life. Fenrir shot the lightning straight in his way, but he blocked it with the wind-sword and sent it spiraling back towards her. The attack shocked Fenrir and it lunged her back with electricity zapping through her hair.

She smiled as the static died down and she was able to get back up. From a flash of purple light, it blinded Hayate and sent him flying backwards hitting the ground really hard. _'Hayate,' _Sasame yelled to Hayate's mind. Hayate's attacks weren't working, only the Pretear could defeat Fenrir.

As the light ceased, Fenrir changed herself to a human form. Snow white hair curled down to her sides and she had striking yellow eyes that can burn holes in to your head. She wore a black long dress with torn edges at the hem that acted like flames dancing around her. She wore black gloves that covered her hands up to her shoulders and on her back, her dressed ended down like a V and it showed the spider like scar engraved to her back. Her lips were painted in the color of blood and her skin was pale as her hair. She was the mistress of all that was known evil. She was pure evil.

_**"Instead of calling me Fenrir, call me Michiko."**_

Hayate pulled himself up from the asphalt base and gave the goddess of darkness a questioning angry look. "Michiko? Why the hell should I call you Michiko!?"

_"Hayate, you musn't push yourself to fight," _Goh pressed the idea to Hayate's mind.

_"Then come out here and help me," _Hayate said back with no patience at all. _"We can only come out when it's the right time, right now she is too aware of her surroundings. We have to wait for her to drop her guard before we fight."_

Hayate growled with impatience. His brother's weren't of any help and he could only tire out Michiko enough for her to drop her guard.

**_"Why are you just standing like a fool? Don't you wish to kill me? Like how I killed Himeno, your precious princess you would risk your life to protect?"_**

"Shut up!" Hayate lunged forward with the wind sword in hand and he slashed towards the figure, before she completely dodged the attack and appeared behind grazed her hand over Hayate's neck, whispering in to his ear. **_"Himeno never loved you, so why try fighting for her?"_**

Hayate jerked himself from her grasp and tried to elbow Michiko before she dodged the blow again. She appeared sitting on the edged of the high-wire where the bridge was being held up by two pillars. **_"She rejected you, stabbed you in the heart, and all that you have done for her, you don't get her love in_ _return."_**

"I told you to shut up!" Hayate shot up in the air and threw a giant wind dragon with the wind sword. **_"Nah ah__ ah,"_**Michiko wagged her finger. She raised both of her hands and engulfed the wind leafe and sent it back towards Hayate, smashing him in to the ground.

Hayate groaned in pain, he had used up a lot of energy and a lot of leafe. He needed to rest but he couldn't rest now, but then again he couldn't even move a limb. His mind raced with doubts, crushed dreams, crush feelings, with a broken mind. He slowly got up, forcing every muscle to move.

Sasame appeared next to Hayate's worn out form and held his older brother up before he started to stumble over. "You wore yourself out... But... was this all true Hayate? Did Himeno really reject you?"

Hayate looked down to the side, not responding to his brother's question. It still pained his heart to remember how she let him down, how cruel she rejected him.

_**"It's all true Sasame, she coldly dropped him. She rejected him without a second glance. Played with his heart, toying with him and leading him on thinking that she might feel the same. But no, she ripped his heart out and let it bleed,"**_Michiko chuckled evilly.

"Hayate... don't listen to her. She's only trying to get under your skin," Sasame spoke with concern.

**_"How can you not let it bother you? Any woman in the world would love to have you, but the one you want turned you down in to the dust with no mercy or will to turn back and apologize for all the pain she caused in those last few moments. Suffer, let it sink in to the depths of your soul and let it conquer your mind and heart. Let the darkness you once called love seep to every last lingering piece of sanity you have left to hold."_**

Hayate's fists began to shake uncontrollably. His hands were already covered in blood, but there were the addition to the scrapes and bruises embedded to his face and body. Hayate never looked more miserable in his life. He looked like he could just fall over and go in to a coma from how much blood he had left flowing through his veins.

Hayate clenched his teeth together enough to almost make his jaw pop out of socket. "I thought I told you to shut your mouth."

**_"I heard you the first time, but I'm still speaking aren't I?"_**

Hayate's eyes never looked so furious with anger, his eyes seemed to have become darker blue. "Hayate," Sasame put a hand on the wind knight's shoulder. "You can't keep up with this, you already have so many wounds to begin with. If you keep this up, your leafe will be sucked dry."

"Why would I care," Hayate whispered. "Dying isn't the main factor here. It's all about tearing that evil hell goddess apart limb from limb."

_**"You wouldn't be able to kill me if you tried. A leafe knight is useless without his pretear,"**_Michiko chuckled.

_**"Besides, you are too weak to battle me. One more slash and I can kill you in an instant."**_

"She's right Hayate, those wounds are serious and we can't risk losing you. You're emotional pain is what is making you weaker... I know it's hard to say this but... You have to ignore those feelings of pain in order to win a fight."

**_"Do you really think that is possible for him Sasame? Remember all the pain you went through when your love became your worst enemy? All the scarring emotions ripping your heart right out of your chest? Don't deny it Hayate, you can't get through this. You should just become one of my minions since your own heart has been stomped on."_**

"Never mind that," Hayate spoke out. "She may have rejected me.. but.."

**_"But? But__ what?__"_**

"But... even though she doesn't feel the same, that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect her with my life..."

**_"You fool, emotions are one's greatest weakness."_**

"But they can be one's greatest strength," Kei said as he appeared behind Michiko sending a blast of sunlight knocking her down off the high-wire. Michiko shrieked in pain.

**_"You!? How can you attack me so carelessly!?"_ **

"Because you were too focused on Hayate," Kei smiled mischievously, proud of his accomplishment. **_"You'll pay for injuring me..."_**The open gash that was left in her back suddenly healed with a flash of purple light.

Hayate's eyes snapped all the way open when he recognized the purple light that exactly looked like the one from Himeno's wound. "Who..," Hayate whispered under his breath. "Who the hell are you!?"

Michiko looked Hayate's way and smiled evilly, removing her attention from Kei. _**"You just now noticed?"**_

Changing her form, her appearance came all too clear. The familiar face, the familiar hair, that unforgettable look. It made her look more like Himeno.

**_"I'm Himeno's dark conscious."_**

* * *

**Wow, I honestly don't remember how long its been since I've started writing this story or how long ago I've updated. I feel so bad for not updating as much as I should. I guess it's almost about time for me to wrap this up in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it so far! Next chapter is this story's finale chapter! :)**

**-CherryBlossom210**


End file.
